Queen of the Damned
by Um. Fish
Summary: Nerys is another bride who hides from the world. She doesn't fear or love Dracula. He can't seduce her, but what happens when they are left alone and all they have is eachother? VDOC. A bit MSish. May have sad ending. FINISHED
1. Seductive Smile

Queen of the Damned 

Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing or anything from it.

A/N: The movie/book Queen of the Damned has nothing to do with this story, I just liked the name. Please read and review! Flamers are not appreciated, but I can't stop you from giving them to me, so oh well.

===**Prologue**===

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, lived a great and terrible evil. A man thought brave, who was a coward in the face of death. In his fear, he made a decision that would forever condemn him to a haunted life. And so he existed on, not dead but not alive. He became invincible and powerful, becoming the subject of children's nightmares. He was feared everywhere. He killed humans for himself, mainly people of the small, dismal village near his lair. This made the villagers angry, and they tried in vain to kill him and his wickedness. This led to more deaths, none of which was this man.

He continued his reign of terror. The king of that small town then made a vow to God, that his family would destroy this evil atrocity before entering the Gates of Heaven. Many generations passed, and they had not killed the evil that watched over the village. In this time, the wicked man had attained three brides, all given the same curse he had. They worked their parts in his evil plans. The names of these threes girls were Verona, Aleera, and Marishka.

And they were the infamous brides of Count Vladislaus Dracula. They did as their Master ordered, not daring to anger him in fright. The brides loved him, but feared him just as much, if not more. The brides became almost as famous as their master, and their ruthlessness was well known.

But, unknown to all, the Count had acquired another bride. Her beauty surpassed that of Verona, Aleera, and even Marishka. Dracula kept her a secret to all, his own secret weapon. Her name was Nerys. She was not like the other brides. She did not fear Dracula or his terrible wrath. As the first taken bride, she knew Dracula best. Often she would anger him on purpose, because she knew he wouldn't kill her.

The other, younger brides came to Nerys in times of need and such. She would soothe and comfort them. At times Nerys felt like a mother to them, others a sister, most often.

After a great many years, Nerys existence was made public. From then on, she was known as the Queen of the Damned.

This story takes place before the revealing of Nerys.

===**Chapter 1: Seductive Smile**===

The beautiful Marishka flew into the castle and immediately changed into her most beautiful form as soon as she landed. She was angry and sad. Her tears fell silently as she stormed the many flights of stairs. As soon as she saw the large double doors she was searching for, she threw them open with her anger rather than her hands.

Marishka entered the marvelous library and looked to the bay window, where she saw Nerys leaning on the window from her seat. Marishka could not see her face; her head was bent and her long blonde hair fell in front of her face. She was dressed similarly to Marishka, with the soft material covering her legs in something similar to pants, but showed a great amount of skin.

Marishka marched over to her, her grief apparent. She stood in front of Nerys, then bent down next to her.

"You knew the Lord Valerious would not bring them the eternal life they were born for, so why did you let us go through with it?" Marishka practically shouted at Nerys. Nerys lifted her beautiful blonde head, her piercing blue eyes boring into Marishka's brown ones. She held unshed tears in her eyes.

"Because it was not my place. You seemed actually happy for the first time in 400 years, and I could not bear to break your heart," Nerys said her voice wise. Marishka grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard. Nerys let her without complaint; Marishka needed to get everything out.

""But you could have stopped our Master! He would listen to you! Why did you not stop him?!" Marishka screamed, tears streaming freely down her face. Nerys, too, started crying. She did not reply to Marishka's accusations, but rather took her into her arms. They held each other as they cried their empty souls out.

"I wish to rest," Marishka said quietly, releasing her hold on Nerys, She silently left to her comfortable coffin. Nerys dried her face, and anger was apparent. Nerys stomped out of the room, her dress lace flowing behind her, making her look much like a goddess. She jumped off the balcony above the stairs, landing gracefully on the bottom most floor. She ran into the nearest floor.

"My Lord!" Nerys yelled to Dracula's back. He slowly turned to face her. His face was emotionless.

"Ah, Nerys," Dracula drawled out, a seductive smile set upon his face. Nerys ignored him and his smile.

"How dare you! How could you do this to them! You knew the mortal would not work. I've told you before and I will tell you again; only the Frankenstein monster will work!" Nerys shouted. Dracula remained impassive, and started to advance on her. Nerys held her ground. She did not fear him. He stopped less than a foot away from her. He lifted her chin with his finger, so that their faces were merely inches apart.

"You know, you are being cowardly. You cannot hide yourself forever; you must accept what you are. It's been 400 years," Dracula said, changing the topic. Nerys could feel his breath upon her lips, and it was not entirely horrible. Nerys mentally shook such thoughts from her mind.

"Must I remind you, my Lord, that it is your own lack of courage that makes us what we are?" Nerys said boldly, never taking her eyes from his. She would not let him win. As soon as the words left her lips, Dracula's hand had a tight grip around her neck, lifting her into the air. He was cutting off Nerys's air source. Despite her current condition, she would not look from his eyes. Even though at this point she wished she would; Dracula's eyes were brimming with anger, and it frightened her some.

"You forget you place, Nerys!" Dracula hissed up at her.

"Would you kill me?" Nerys managed to get out. Dracula released her from his grip, and Nerys fell to her knees, finally breaking eye contact. Her slender hand held her bruised neck. Although the bruises were fading almost instantly, the pain lingered. Nerys turned her head up towards Dracula who was looking at her almost sadly, which greatly surprised Nerys.

Dracula pulled her to her feet, holding her close to his own body, only a few inches between them.

"Do you believe that I would kill, you? No, no, I would not like to see any of my brides dead. You of all people should know that," Dracula whispered into Nerys's ear. Nerys pulled back ever so slightly.

"My Lord, you tell us constantly to not fear you, as everyone else does. But how can we not when one wrong word will have you strangling us?" Nerys whispered back into Dracula's ear in a seductive tone. She knew his was a life of lust, and one word could get him going. And Nerys knew, at this very moment, what she as doing to Dracula by being this close to him.

Dracula slung his arms around Nerys's waist, bringing her closer to him. The Count lowered his face to her pale neck, letting his fangs slide out. As soon as his lips made contact with her neck, Nerys jumped out of his arms.

"Don't touch me," Nerys spat, turned, and left the room, leaving Dracula to lust after her even more, a sly smile on his features, his fangs hanging over his lips.

A/N: A bit short, but the other chapters will hopefully get longer. Please review! I don't care if it's not signed and says "It sucks". Just don't leave me hanging! REVIEW!


	2. Taming the Beast

Queen of the Damned _Chapter 2: Taming the Beast _

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

A/N: Nerys is pronounced (Nair.ee.s). Sorry for not explaining that earlier! Wow! I don't think I've ever had so many reviews for the first chapter. Thanks guys!

Lestatforever: Thanks for the review!

Ti Sly: Thank you for your compliments!

Cvd: I'm glad you like it!

Elena: Thank you very much!

Mouseisi: I'm happy you gave my story a chance, and sorry for not letting you know the pronouncement earlier. Thanks for reviewing!

Fro: Thanks! BTW, I love your name!

Crazyness586: Thanks for reviewing. Also, thanks for telling me tat piece of information. I shall remember it.

TearDrops: You know what, I think I will! ;-) Thanks for the review!

Sinister-Darkness: Glad it caught your attention and thank you so very much for reviewing my story.

Lady Lestat: I didn't really see any DVOC fics, so I decided to write one myself, and I'm glad you like it so far!

The four brides sat in a large open drawing room in Castle Dracula. Nerys sat at an old, forgotten grand piano, her long, delicate fingers sliding over the ivory keys. Verona sat in a seat by the window, reading a novel from the library and Aleera and Marishka were having a discussion about young blood over matured. Their master wished not to be disturbed, but he had told the brides to wait for him in this very room.

Nerys pressed down on the keys, playing a melody she played almost everyday: Moonlight Sonata. It was a song all of the girls enjoyed. It was during this song when Dracula chose to make his appearance. The noise ceased immediately and all eyes turned to him.

"My brides, I have a simple job for you. I want you to go down to the village, and this time you must kill the Princess. There is news of a stranger, also. Let him know what happens when strangers come to Transylvania," the Count said with an evil smile. Verona, Marishka, and Aleera reflected his smile. Aleera wrapped her arms around his neck before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Verona and Marishka did the same then flew out the window towards the village. Nerys merely continued to play her slow, sorrowful song.

"Why do you hide?" Dracula drawled, although he knew her answer. Nerys answered without looking up or stop playing.

"I was born with nobility, pride, and honor. My name used to be well known. I would not taint it with what I have become," Nerys said quietly, her English accent standing from his own Romanian one.

"Oh really? I would not think taking your own life an honorable way to die." Dracula grabbed Nerys's right wrist, forcing her to stop playing. She looked up at him. He ran gentle fingers over the many scars that lined the underside of her wrist and fore arm. Despite how good his touch felt, she jerked her arm away from him at the accusation.

Nerys dropped her eyes in shame of herself, and ignoring him, continued to play her song.

"Such a sad song. A sad song to match a sad girl." Dracula walked to stand behind Nerys. He ran a hand through her soft, slightly curly hair. He bent down a bit.

"Why do you torture yourself?" Dracula whispered in her ear. Nerys felt a shiver run up her spine.

"Are you so sure that it is I who tortures me?" Nerys answered quietly. Her hands went limp on the piano. Dracula gently turned her to face him, his finger under her chin.

"Why do you hate me so? Did I not save your life?" Dracula resumed his massage on her scars. Nerys could feel her eyes watering; it was not something she wished to remember. She jerked her arm away from him.

"Only to take it away," Nerys said spitefully.

"And do you remember what I told you when I turned you?" Dracula asked, ignoring her disrespectful tones.

"You said I would become your queen, that you would give me a life I never dreamed of. You said I would be happy again, that you wouldn't let me slip into depression ever again. As far as I'm concerned, you have yet to fulfill your promises," Nerys said with anger, stepping away from the count

"Do you mean to say that life here is worse than it was in London, where you were surrounded by the very things that made you wish for life to end? That this is worse? I know you are angry, but be honest," Dracula said matter-of-factly.

"I am not saying anything. For all you know, these scars may not be as old as you think." Nerys walked towards the bay window, looking into the grey and dismal sky. Dracula turned towards her, watching her from where he stood. She was truly beautiful; long, curled blonde hair Ð not honeyed, like Marishka's, but purely blonde- with the pale skin every vampire had, but Nerys had had pale skin before she was turned. Her lips were full and pink, and her blue eyes, that once had such life in them, though now hollow, still reflected the inner beauty and strength she held. She was not very short, but not very tall either. Her hourglass figure made her irresistible, despite how pissed she made him.

"You know as well as I that vampires do not scar, they heal. Stop trying to fool me, Nerys. I know you better than anyone," Dracula retaliated.

"Oh really! If that were so, then you would know that I wish to be ALONE!" Nerys yelled, facing him. Okay, not she saw really starting to piss him off. Dracula tossed away her taunts, but he hated when she yelled. Her voice became amazingly high pitched and annoying, it made him want to rip her throat out. So, he picked up the piano and chucked at the wall right next to her. She didn't even flinch, rather, grew a hell of a lot angrier.

"Hey! I liked that piano! Now you can buy me a new one!" Nerys yelled more, leaping out the window, shattering the window. Dracula leaned out the window, watching her fly away.

"And you can buy me a new window!" He called out to her. Dracula sighed and shook his head. How did she always make him lose his temper?

Nerys stretched her wings. She rarely flew, if ever. She hated her demons, so why would she exercise their powers? She could see Verona and Aleera approaching the castle, their faces set into a grieving expression. Something was terribly wrong. Nerys flew up to them.

"What is it? What has happened?" Nerys asked fervently. Verona bent her head and Aleera wailed pitifully.

"What has happened?" Nerys repeated; she hated repeating herself. "Where is Marishka?" Nerys asked, this time a bit more worriedly. She felt a jolt in the pit of her stomach, and with realization, she froze. She began to fall through the air before she remembered to beat her wings.

The three remaining brides flew into the castle, just to hear the Master cry out in anguish and anger.

_"Marishkaaa!!!_

Nerys landed on the floor, while Aleera and Verona hung from a beam, clinging to each other. Nerys paced the floor, thinking hard, while Dracula walked up a pillar.

"If it's not that Christians, it's the Moors! Why can't they just leave us alone? We never kill more than our fill. And less than our share. Can _they _say the same?" Dracula ranted. Nerys kept herself from saying that they attacked their village unexpectedly. Dracula reached the ceiling and walked over to Verona and Aleera. He reached into their minds and got the information he needed. _The princess and the stranger. _Dracula could feel his anger rising.

"Did I not say how important it was to finish with these Valerious? Now that we are so close to achieving our dream?" Dracula rambled on. His tone softened when he heard his brides wail.

"There, there, my lovelies. Do not worry, I shall find another bride.

"Do we mean so little to you?" Aleera asked sadly.

"Have you no heart?" Verona asked. Dracula went from soft to dangerous in a flash.

"No! I have no heart. I feel no love. Nor fear, nor joy, nor sorrow. I am hollow! Soulless! At war with the world and every living soul in it!" Dracula said loudly into what should have been an echoing chamber. Nerys looked up at him from where she stood.

"You speak so passionately for someone who has no heart, and it makes one wonder," Nerys said. Dracula hissed at her, but she ignored her.

"Soon, so very soon, the final battle will begin," Dracula said with an evil smile. "We must find out who our visitor is.

"And he shall die," Nerys said calmly, though she bared her fangs. Marishka was like a daughter t her, and her death would not go unavenged.

"Yes, he shall." Dracula dropped to the ground to face her. Perhaps Nerys has become more vampiric. "We'll have to make a special aperitif out of him. We are much too close to success to be interrupted now." Aleera and Verona dropped to the floor next to him again.

"You fool!" Nerys exploded. "How many times must I say it? You put your brides in heartache for no reason! Even the werewolf venom won't work! I thought you were smarter than that! We are no closer as ever!" Nerys yelled. Dracula backhanded her and she flew backwards into the stone wall, and some rocks fell from the ceiling.

"You dare to call me a fool?! How dare you disrespect your Master!" Dracula yelled at her. Verona and Aleera cowered behind a pillar at his wrath.

"I have no Master! Damn, that hurt! You didn't have to hit me!" Nerys added, holding a hand to her face. "Talk about anger management," she said under her breath. Dracula's wrath dissipated and a wicked grin broke out on his face.

"Please say you won't try again, my lord!" Aleera pleaded, breaking out of her reverie. Nerys and Dracula's sparring could become confusing at times.

"My heart could not bear the sorrow if we fail again," Verona added.

"Silence!" Dracula countered, stern once again. The two brides once again hid behind the pillar. The count immediately regretted frightening them; they had seen enough this day. He enveloped them in his cape, soothing them with his will and strong voice.

"Do not fear me, everyone else fears me," Dracula said to the now purring brides. Nerys felt like gagging herself. She loved her sisters, but these little shows disgusted her. Dracula inhaled the intoxicating scent of his brides, and could feel the life running through their veins.

"We must try . . . . for our own survival," Dracula said softly. The werewolf howled, and their heads turned towards it. The small, broken figure of Igor was poking the beast with a cattle prod.

"Igor!" Dracula called out. Nerys began walking towards the beast as Igor slid across the ice-covered snow to his master.

"Yes, Master!" Nerys cringed at the voice. It was disgusting.

"Why d you torment that thing so?" the Count asked, still holding his brides. Nerys approached the chained wolf, but nobody noticed yet. All eyes were on Igor and Dracula.

"It's what I do." Nerys mock repeated in a high pitch voice, much to the annoyance of Dracula and Igor. Nerys reached a hand out to the wolf to sniff.

"Remember, Igor: Do unto others . . . .

"Yes Master, before they do unto me," the gnarled man replied. Nerys scrunched her nose at the ugly twist of the once healthy saying. The werewolf cautiously sniffed her hand, before trying to take a bite at it. Nerys jerked her hand back from it. This caught Dracula's attention.

"Keep distance from the lycon, Nerys. You know what would happen if you were to be bit," Dracula drawled, paying no attention to the brides that clung so desperately to him. Nerys ignored him. She angrily grabbed the wolf's snout, keeping his jaws together. She leaned her head close to his, looking dangerously into his eyes.

_Stop," _Nerys ordered in a low voice. The werewolf let out a low whine, and Nerys let go of him. This time it did not object when she stroked it behind the ears.

Dracula, Aleera, and Verona looked on in wonderment. "How did you that?" Verona asked in a barely audible voice.

"Fear the feared, and the feared will fear you," Nerys said, scratching the beast behind its ear. Its hind leg began to pound on the stone floor, and Nerys let loose a broad smile.

"Aren't you adorable," she whispered. Dracula broke out of his trance, and called out to her. Nerys turned to look at him questioningly.

"To Castle Frankenstein!" Dracula announced.

A/N: That chapter was a lot longer than the first one, and took me a while to write. I kept forgetting what I wanted to say! LoL. Please Review!


	3. A Different Kind of Cinderella

Queen of the Damned 

===**Chapter 3: A Different Kind of Cinderella**===

Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing, unfortunately.

A/N: I know a lot of you don't like the idea of a sad ending, but I'm still juggling it. But don't worry! The ending is far, far away from here.

Sinister-Darkness: I'm not quite sure if it's going to be a sad ending or not, but thanks for the spelling tip. Thanks for reviewing!

Forever Dreaming of you: I'm still thinking about the end, but thanks for the review!

Raynee: Yes, they do tend to fight a lot, don't they? ;-) That is an idea I have been playing with for a while, so we'll see what happens.

TearDrops: Yes I think he should die too, just not yet. LoL. Thanks for reviewing!

Immortal: Me too! Thanks you very much for your review!

A femininely shaped figured wandered the streets, cloaked and hooded in gray. A howl echoed in the night, causing the figure to snap its head in the direction the sound came from. As they did so, a lock of blonde hair fell out from behind the hood. The dark of the night hid the face of said person, making them look very suspicious. The person, or should I say girl, took off at a sprint towards a graveyard from which the howl came.

Two blurred things flew out from an ally; one seemed to be that of an undertaker, the other a very large and masculine wolf. The woman smiled, but it couldn't be seen thanks to the night. The undertaker landed in a newly dug grave, dead. The werewolf stood up dazed. Two shots echoed in the night air, and the wolf went in the opposite direction of the shots.

The wolf saw the girl, and she beckoned it to her. It followed her instructions. A man and woman rounded the corner and saw the girl and werewolf. The girl knew they were there, but ignored them. The werewolf growled at them.

Stay away from the wolf, ma'am. Just back away slowly," the man ordered slowly. The girl looked to him, but did not do what he said. Actually, she began to stroke the wolf lovingly.

"I am Princess Anna, and I order you to get away from the wolf if you want to live," the woman ordered. The girl laughed, and removed her hood. Blonde treks escaped the binds of the hood, pale skin glowed under the moon, and blue eyes laughed with hidden danger.

"What is your name, stranger?" Her voice was no longer full of mirth when she asked the question.

"I am Van Helsing, and I'm just trying to help. Please, step away from the werewolf, for your own safety," the burly man repeated. _So that is his name. My Lord shall know about this. _The woman looked to him in wonder. This was the man who killed Marishka. The legendary monster hunter. But there was something about him, that made him a threat, yet, the girl sensed know evil or even danger from him, though she knew differently. He had killed Marishka, anyway.

Van Helsing stared at the mysterious girl. How could she not be afraid of the werewolf? She was petting it! Why didn't the wolf attack her? It seemed as though it was protecting her, even. She reminded him of something, someone, but he didn't know what or who. Maybe someone from his past that he couldn't remember. But then, she would have already known his name. She was beautiful, but he sensed danger from her. Evil worked around her, but not in her, and that greatly confused him. At first he thought she was one of Dracula's brides, but his only three brides had attacked the village today, and she was not one of them.

"What is our name, Lady?" Van Helsing asked. The girl laughed again, her melodious act of joy causing the wolf to howl alongside with her. Anna was beginning to wonder about her weird behavior.

"Call me Cinderella, if you require a name," the girl asked.

"It is not your real name," Van Helsing stated.

"You're a smart one, Van Helsing. Really, you are," ÔCinderella' said dryly. "I will not tell you my name and less I see fit to.

"Very well." Van Helsing aimed his pistols at the girl. "Do you or do you not work for Dracula?" Cinderella narrowed her eyes in anger.

"I work for no one," She spat, unfazed by his weapons. "I just have happened to befriend the werewolf. A wise man once said fear the feared, and the feared will fear you. I do not fear the wolf, and he respects me." Cinderella hopped onto the werewolf's back, like a horse.

"Now if you will excuse me, I need to be getting home." And with that, the mysterious girl and werewolf took off through the streets, disappearing into the night.

The werewolf glided in through a fissure in the wall, its eyes on its Master, and Nerys on his back. She lid off gracefully when he slowed down. Dracula ignored him.

"Werewolves are such a nuisance during their first full moon. So hard to control." He said. The clouds covered the moon, and the werewolf shed its fur, and left Prince Velkan bent in agony and half-naked. Dracula stepped to him.

"I send you on a simple errand, to find out who our new friend is, and you stop for a talk with your sister.

"Leave her out of this, Count! She doesn't know your secret, and I am soon to take it to my grave," Velkan spat out. Nerys smiled at his loyalties to his sister. That's how a bug brother should be. Dracula turned and walked towards the pod, which held a burnt corpse.

"Don't wish for death so quickly. I intend for you to be quite useful," Dracula said.

"I would rather die than help you!" Velkan retaliated. Nerys threw her hands up in frustration. Now he's done it.

"Don't be boring. Everyone who says that dies," Dracula said, and everyone knew he was right. Velkan was going to die, and now Nerys wouldn't have a puppy to play with.

"Besides," Dracula continued, "tonight, after the final stroke of midnight, you'll have no choice but to obey me.

Dracula threw the burnt corpse towards Velkan. "Look familiar?" He asked, looking quite smug. Pain crossed the prince's face in realization.

"Father . . . ." he whispered. Dracula picked Velkan up and threw him into the pod. Nerys watched in pity.

"He won't work, Dracula," Nerys cut in. He ignored her.

"He proved useless," Dracula said to Velkan. "But I'm hoping that with the werewolf venom running through your veins, you will be of greater benefit." He finished strapping the prince in.

"I may have failed to kill you, Count, but my sister will not," Velkan said, struggling against his bonds. Dracula did a little tango with himself, but as he was turning, he was tugged aside, causing him to lose his balance. Velkan let out a quiet chuckle. Dracula stood up straight at fixed his clothed, then turned to his Ôtugger'.

"What _now_, Nerys?" Dracula asked in anger. Nerys mirrored his anger.

"We may have always argued, but at least you used to listen to what I say," Nerys said, slightly sad. Dracula caught on fast.

"I know that you think that only the monster will work, but there is a chance that the gypsy _will _work. And if he doesn't," Dracula said, a finger upon Nerys's lips, silencing her. "Then at least we will know what to improve. Now tell me what news still lingers on your mind," Dracula said, running his gentle hands up and down her smooth arms in a soothing manner. Nerys bit her lip, to keep from objecting to the touch. He had listen to her, and he deserved something for that.

"Our stranger is the very man whom you were murdered by, my Lord," Nerys said quickly. She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the Count's wrath. Instead, he laid a kiss on her forehead, and she opened her eyes.

"We need not worry about that now," the Count whispered, leaning his forehead upon hers. Nerys closed her eyes again. She couldn't handle the Count being so close to her, and she hated losing control. His will was too strong for her, and when he was so close to her, he could control her.

"Maybe if you tried wooing me without trying to hypnotize me, my lord, then you would succeed," Nerys mumbled, pushing the Count away from her. Dracula raised an eyebrow at her. He had never thought of that before. Life had been so boring lately, maybe a challenge was just what he needed.

Dracula raised his hands into the air, surrendering her her space, stepping away. This surprised Nerys; she had not actually thought eh would listen to her.

"Besides, I feel that we have some unwanted company roaming the castle," Nerys said, turning her eyes in the direction of the hatchling-filled hall. Her eyes turned a violent red.

"How dare they!" Nerys turned back to Dracula, fangs drawn. "They touch your children, Lord!" They may have not been her children Ðshe had always refused DraculaÑbut she did care deeply for them.

Nerys could feel the anger well up inside the Count.

"Then, for once, take them while their awake," the Count said turning from him and back to Velkan and the Dwergi. "Let us begin!

Nerys climbed silently on the wall, gradually getting higher. Every now and then she would stroke a cocoon lovingly. She spotted Van Helsing and Anna breaking open a cocoon, and Van Helsing pulling handfuls of goop out of the egg sack. She tried her best not to hiss when Van Helsing tried to pull the bat babe from its sack.

Just then, an electrical shock went through the wires, bringing the babes to life. The babe in van Helsing's arms began to hiss wildly. Nerys's eyes widened in anger. With a loud hiss, she transformed into her bat form. The bat bride swooped down to the two mortals and grabbed the babe from Van Helsing's arms. She landed on the balcony next to Dracula, Verona, and Aleera. Bat babes flew out of the castle all around them. The three brides shrieked in delight, though Nerys knew it might be short-lived.

The bat babe cooed and purred in Nerys's arms as she took her beautiful form.

"They must feed. Show them how! And beg the Devil that this time they stay alive!" Dracula's voice boomed, and for once, Nerys found it quite comforting. Verona and Aleera flew with the babes to the village, while Nerys relished the baby in her arms.

"So Cinderella does work for our man," Van Helsing whispered to himself. He started to shoot wildly into the sky, hitting several of the babes, causing them to explode. Nerys shrieked with anger and pain at the sight. Dracula whirled around to look at them.

"Now that I have your attention," Van Helsing said to them. Dracula screamed in rage and jumped off the eighty-foot balcony and dived to wards Van Helsing. He transformed into his bat form and chased the hunter and princess. Anna bolted up the stairs towards the laboratory, but Dracula ignored her. Dracula transformed back as Van Helsing hid behind a pillar.

"I can tell the character of a man by the sound of his heartbeat. Usually when I approach I can almost dance to the beat . . . . Strange that yours is so steady" the Count said angry, but calm. All of a sudden, Nerys dropped in front of Van Helsing.

"Hello Gabriel," She breathed.

"Cinderella," Van Helsing said, nodding his head.

"That is not my name you fool. Take a wild guess," Nerys said approaching slowly. Van Helsing was trapped. The small bat babe leapt out of her arms and through the window to its siblings.

"I don't know," Van Helsing said, looking for a way out.

"You don't remember me? Well, that hurts. I remember you, Gabriel. How you abandoned me. How God abandoned me . . . ." Nerys said, a wild look in her eyes. Dracula dropped down behind her, smiling viciously at Van Helsing. He laid a hand on Nerys's shoulder, and immediately her eyes turned back to their normal blue. She laid a hand to her head, as if she was to faint. Van Helsing wondered if she had been possessed.

Nerys blinked several times, trying to ignore the dizziness that ran through her. What ha happened? She had had flashbacks, horrible flashbacks of live she had not remembered living. She woke up at Dracula's touch. She had never been so happy to see him before. She knew he hadn't read her mind then, otherwise he would have been _much _more focused on her than Van Helsing.

Nerys let her fangs grow, so that neither man would wonder her behavior. She turned to ace Dracula. She laid a gentle hand on his face, before moving aside. She knew he wanted Van Helsing for himself.

With lightening speed, Van Helsing pulled out a wooden stake and thrust it into what should have been Dracula's heart. Nerys couldn't help herself; she let out a loud, melodious laugh, and the count smiled. And she had thought Van Helsing was smart.

"Hello Gabriel," Dracula said pleasantly. Van Helsing froze. Both vampires knew he could not remember what they were thinking about. Dracula calmly removed the stake from his chest and tossed it aside. His wound healed almost instantly.

"You don't remember, do you?" Dracula drawled, not realizing Nerys was having her own inner turmoil. She knew she had seen the hunter's face before, other than in the graveyard and on wanted posters, and this greatly confused her.

"Exactly what should I be remembering?" Van Helsing asked, backing up as much as he could as Dracula walked towards him. Dracula's face darkened.

"You are the great Van Helsing! Trained by monks and mullahs from Tibet to Istanbul. Protected by Rome herself! But like me, hunted by all others.

"The Knights of the Holy Order know all about _you, _so it's no surprise you know all about _me_.

"Oh but it's much more than that. You and I go back a long way, Gabriel. I know why you have such horrible nightmares. The horrific scenes of ancient battles past? Do you know how you received those triangular scars on your back?" Dracula continued. Nerys watched on in amusement. She saw something moving out of the corner of her eye. She turned and saw an unbroken egg sack wiggling furiously.

Nerys flew up to it, and quickly broke the shell. Goop fell to the floor in heaps. A weak bat babe fell out and into Nerys's arms. It was weak from its struggle, and would soon de without feeding. It was a bit of a runt, and could just barely fly. Nerys cut a vein in her neck with her claw, and lifted the babe to her neck. It sucked on hungrily, and Nerys could almost feel the blood running through her again. When the babe finished its feeding, her neck healed.

The babe curled up in Nerys's arms, making itself comfortable. She cooed and rocked it, a motherly smile upon her face. She flew back down to where Dracula and Van Helsing were.

"So, would you like me to refresh your memory? A few details from your sordid past?" The Count asked evilly. Van Helsing pulled a crucifix on Dracula, who shrieked and swatted it away Ðand into Nerys. Her reflexes kept the crucifix from touching the babe in her arms, but also caused her to catch it. She let out a shriek in fright, and went to drop it, but found she could not drop the cross. The weirdest part, was that she didn't feel any pain from it.

"She brought the cross up to her face, staring intently at it. She found that watching it made her a bit happy, and she grinned broadly. She looked to the pair, both staring at her with wide eyes. She immediately dropped the crucifix at her Lord's stare. He turned back to Van Helsing.

"I guess that's a conversation for another time. But before you go, let me reintroduce myself." Dracula gave a regal bow. "Count Vladislaus Dragulia. Born 1432. _Murdered _1462." Just as he said this, a scream was heard off in Vaseria. Van Helsing chose then o make his escape. Dracula watched him with anger. He turned back to Nerys when he heard her scream in anguish, not unlike the one he had just heard from the village.

Nerys looked down at the limp, lifeless form of the bat babe, trying to control her sobs, the babe reduced to ash, and was taken away with the wind that blew from the balcony. She fell to her knees, her face in her hands. Dracula looked down at his first bride. He was amazingly angry that the werewolf hadn't worked, tremendously embarrassed that Nerys had been right all along, and terribly hurt for the suffering of his brides and the deaths of his children.

Dracula bent down, and scooped Nerys up in his arms. She cried into his chest, and he wrapped his arms tight around her. Nerys had never been one to search for comfort, and when she literally fell into his arms, he knew she was much more hurt then she had let on. He had expected her to push away from him, telling him to leave, but when she didn't, he began to wonder if there was something other than just the dead babes.

After a while, Nerys's tears had dried out, and she lay limp in the Count's arms, eyes staring into nothingness. Dracula looked down at her, one hand stroking her hair, the other rubbing her naked stomach. Nerys had cried for a while, and the Count was terrified when he found not only could he not bring himself to leave her presence, but that he didn't want to.

Dracula carefully stood up, Nerys still in his arms, and carried her back to her temporary coffin for their visit at Castle Frankenstein. She did not protest when he placed her inside.

"I will be back so soon, first bride," Dracula whispered, giving her a kiss on hr forehead. He closed the coffin lid and left the room.

Dracula stood on the walkway along the parapet of the tower, his two other brides wept in his arms. It seemed to him like he had been doing a lot of comforting lately, and it was starting to get rather annoying. The werewolf stepped up onto the parapet. Dracula locked eyes with him.

"Hunt them down. Kill them both." Dracula ordered, voice level with ice-cold rage. The wolf snarled and bounded off.

Dracula spent some time comforting Verona and Aleera, before they retired to their own coffins. The Count glided through the halls, back to where Nerys was. He entered a room and found her casket, looking innocent. If only one knew the danger it held within it. He quietly opened the door, and climbed inside the roomy coffin to lie down next to Nerys, who was already asleep.

The sun would rise soon, and this night had tired him very much. He closed the coffin lid just as the first sliver of dawn entered the room from the window.

A/N: Well, that was definitely a long chapter for me. And think, I wrote that all in one day! Phew! wipes sweat off forward I beg of you, Review!!!


	4. Horrific Scenes of Ancient Battles Past

Queen of the Damned 

===_Chapter 4: Horrific Scenes of Ancient Battles Past _===

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to the movie Van Helsing and such.

A/N: Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes in my last chapter and maybe this one. I seriously hav nothing to do but write this week, so I hope you guys can bare my lack of social activity. Thank you all for so many reviews!

Count Vladislaus Dracula: Thanks for letting me know about the name change, and thank you for reviewing! It means a lot to me.

Countess Gabrielle Dragulia: Ooh, original. I like that. Thanks for reviewing!

Elena: Glad you like all of it! Thank you oh so very much for your loyalty of reviewing!

Sinister-Darkness: Thanks for the review! Here's a little insight on Ôfear the feared and the feared will fear you'. When people fear something, they Ôdefend' themselves with violence. This causes the thing that was feared to fear you as well, and animals tend to lash out when intimidated. So if you don't fear them, they won't fear you, and everything is peaceful! Sorry if that was a bit confusing.

Mia-Hood: Thank you for taking the time to review!

Ti Sly: Well, I hope you like this next chapter wink wink Enjoy!

Lady Lestat: Glad you like the personal points of this story. I appreciate your review!

Forever Dreaming of you: Well, here's more! Thanks for the review!

TearDrops: LoL. Patience, friend. All in good time. Loved your review!

A great war. Evil tried to prevail, but they would not, she knew in her heart they would not. Swords clashed together, sparks flew. The scent of death fell over the air, and one could not escape its terror. Fear flowed through veins like blood, but no one let it take them over. They had a great cause to fight for, and all believed their side would win.

Blood splattered the earth, and dust did its best to prevent sight. The sky was a musty brown, blending with the ground, so one did not know if they were standing upside down or right side up. But it did not matter. None of it mattered. The only thing that mattered to her was victory, and she knew she would have it. She would do her best to rid evil from her Lord's lands, never to enter again.

She was dressed akin to her fellow soldiers; the strongest armor of the purest white, lined with a trim of gold. Her sword was the toughest silver, and could cut through anything, yet it was as light as a feather. She swung it wildly out at her enemies, showing no mercy towards the atrocities. Her helmet made her look all the more beautiful and dangerous. She was not to be messed with.

She fought ferociously, beating her way through the crowd of demons and ex-angels, the greedy bastards who bowed to Satan. She turned towards where she knew her army was, but she could not see them, as she was surrounded by snarling demons. Despite the circumstances, she wield her shining sword bravely, raising it into the air. With a loud war dry, she ran to them, slashing her sword at their throats, and they knew no more. But one, no matter their strength, cannot take on as many as hundred.

"Michael!" She cried out. She needed is help, any help desperately. But if she had to, she would die for her Lord most willingly, such was her devotion to him. But as it were, her death would not come today.

Her general joined her, along with others, in defeating this ring of evil.

"Danelle! Behind you!" Michael called out to her. And she swung herself around to face a rather large demon, its burned skin rotting and his blackened teeth gnashing together in a way that let Danelle know that if he killed her or anyone else, he would relish the feel of their flesh between his large jaws. He had swung his mangled, sharp axe at her throat, and when she turned around, it was but only inches from its wanted destination.

Danelle's eyes widened just as it was about to tear her throat open.

Nerys bolted upright, a thin sheet of sweat covering her body, making her quite uncomfortable. What the Hell was that? Nerys tried her best to remember her dream, but the harder she tried, the faster is slipped from her mind. As she sat in her deep coffin, she hastily wiped the sweat from her face. A strong arm was wrapped around her waist, and she almost screamed. The arm pulled her back down to the form of a slim but strong man.

"Go back to sleep, Nerys," He mumbled. Nerys sighed in relief at the voice; it was only Dracula. He forced her to ay back down next to him, and she slightly snuggled into him. She could feel his soft breathe upon her face, and she almost giggled. He seemed so innocent when he slept. Then she thought again, with much annoyance from her head.

Why was Dracula in her casket?

"Dracula?" Nerys asked quietly. The Count sighed in annoyance.

"What?" He drowsily snapped, eyes still closed. The sun hadn't even set yet and he wanted to sleep!

"Why are you in my coffin?" Nerys asked, ignoring his snappiness.

"Shut up and go to sleep, Nerys," Dracula mumbled into her hair. Nerys rolled her eyes. Then changed the subject. Not that they were having much of a conversation; Dracula wasn't cooperating.

"Did you know I could touch the crucifix?" Nerys asked, but Dracula was already out cold. Nerys rolled her eyes again and poked his forehead several times before he woke up.

"What!" He snapped, still groggy. He had barely opened his eyes. Nerys bit her lip to keep herself from laughing.

"Did you know I could touch the crucifix?" She repeated. Dracula's arm around her waist tightened, pulling her closer to him.

"No, and I'm guessing you didn't either. We shall experiment later today. Now shut up and sleep. Or at least let me sleep," Dracula added. The corner of her mouth tugged a bit. He was so cute when he was sleepy! So she couldn't help herself: she leaned in and gave him a kiss on his forehead. His eyes snapped open to look at her.

"That's something you fail to give me everyday," He half mumbled. Nerys dropped her grin, rolled her eyes, and began to turn away from him. Dracula caught her and turned her back to him, kissing her squarely on the lips. At first Nerys resisted, but Dracula would not relent. So she gave up, and let him kiss her. She began to enjoy herself and leaned into the kiss, which Dracula deepened.

Dracula reluctantly pulled away from her. The last time she had kissed him was when she was still alive. Over 350 years ago. He stared her in the eye, eyes narrowed. She was acting normal. Why hadn't she kicked him out a long time ago, let alone let him kiss her? True, he was persistent, but she could have stopped him if she wanted to.

"Why are you acting like this?" Dracula asked. Nerys narrowed her eyes as well.

"Like what?" She asked him.

"I was expecting you to kick me out as soon as you woke, not kiss me," Dracula said, wondering if this was a good or bad thing. Nerys realized he was right. Her eyes darkened a bit as she thought about the matter.

"I guess I just don't want to be alone right now," Nerys said, dropping her eyes and recalling the night's events. She turned from Dracula, cuddling into herself, and tried to go back to sleep till the sun went down. But she found that it was now hard to resume rest without Dracula's muscular arm draped over her. She sighed and closed her eyes.

Dracula watched her, confused. Nerys _always _wanted to be alone. At least, when it came to him. Now, she didn't want him to leave because she was _lonely_. He knew something was terribly wrong, and he would find out sooner or later, as were his ways.

He draped his arm over her waist and pulled her to him. She chose to ignore how they fitted so perfectly against each other. Nerys smiled some as he did so. She turned to face him and curled into his embrace, waiting for the sun's rays to diminish.

Danelle's eyes widened just as it was about to tear her throat open. Another sword Ðthat of her own people-- swung out to meet the demon's. It caught it, and ripped the sword away from the demon, before swinging at the demon's throat, severing the head from its body. Danelle looked at the sword, to the hand of its wielder, up his arm, and to his face. Danelle smiled when she saw her long friend, Gabriel.

"Thank you, my friend," Danelle told him, before throwing a small knife past his ear and into the forehead of the approaching demon.

"And you," Gabriel replied, before taking off to kill some more demons. There were some demons that Satan had given flight, there leathery wings a disgusting sight. Danelle let her feathery, pure white wings spread, and he flew up to meet them. She did a flip, cutting off the nearest demon's tail. It shrieked in pain, but Danelle cut off the horrible sound Ðliterally. Michael flew up to meet her.

"Wings! He gave them wings! That is a gift to the angels only! Wings!" He spat in disbelief. Danelle gave him a nasty grin.

"Then lets take them back, shall we?" She said. She truly was meant for war.

"Lets." The pair then flew off, cutting wings from backs, heads from shoulders, hearts from chests, all the while singing things such as "The Lord Our God protects me, you shall not win.

Nerys and Van Helsing woke up at the same time from the same dream, both thinking ÔNot again.

Nerys shook her head in anger walking towards a window, where she stood looking to the heavens. She had just come from Ôexperimenting' with Dracula. Much to everyone's confusion, she did not react to Holy Water, silver, crucifixes, garlic, any type of stake, all that mojo.

The part that actually angered her though, was that Dracula had been the one to drive the stake through her chest. He had hit her and tossed her before, but she didn't think he actually had thoughts of killing her. The stake was different then all the holy stuff. Holy water would burn skin, as would the crucifix, garlic or silver. But testing the stake was a matter of life and death, and _Dracula _had been the one to stake her.

It made her sad and angry all at the same time. She felt a jolt in her stomach, and automatically knew something was wrong with Verona.

Verona was in pain and Nerys would find her. Nerys stormed through the halls of Castle Frankenstein, which was how she walked when she was sad, angry, or worried. Lets shorten that and just say that's how she normally walks.

She found Verona standing on a ledge just outside a window. She seemed normal, but Nerys knew she was not. They both remained silent for a moment, looking into the dark woods.

"Its different when you see them die, isn't it," Verona stated coldly. It was true. Last time, Nerys had not even seen what they looked like as she sat at her window; this time the babe had died _in her arms_. And it hurt ten times over.

"Indeed," Nerys said, nodding her head. Another moment of silence passed.

"He favors you, sister," Verona stated, but this time it was not cold. Nerys looked to her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Nerys asked, turning to her.

"Exactly what I said. Master favors you over Aleera and myself. He has not said it, nor will he. But it is well known," Verona continued. Nerys walked to the corner of the building and sat on the head of a gargoyle.

"Are you mad? Why would he favor me?" Nerys asked, pointing at herself. She raised her hand and began to tick off her fingers. "I absolutely infuriate him; I don't let him touch me; he knows I very much _dislike _him; I annoy him out of his mind; we're constantly fighting; we don't agree on anything; I tease him; I don't respect him; and I won't let him have me. Stop me Ôcause I can go on," Nerys listed. "Why would he favor me over you two?" She asked again. Verona smiled slightly at her antics.

"That is exactly why he favors you, sister," Verona said. Nerys usually was the wiser one, and she enjoyed being the wise one for once. "Because your different. You're not what he expected. You leave him alone Ðwell, most of the timeÑinstead of throwing yourself at him. Aleera and I can't help it. You can. The Master _loves _a challenge. Don't you see, sister?" Verona said, somewhat sadly. All the brides wanted Dracula for them selves Ðexcept Nerys. And she happened to be the one he wanted most. Nerys just shook her head in disbelief.

"Do you not know goes on between us, sister?" Nerys said, standing back up. "Do you not know how he has made my life literally a living hell?" She ranted. Her voice dropped to a deadly whisper. "Do you not know what he did to me just seconds ago?

"Pardon me, sister-" Verona began to apologize; she did not want Nerys angry with her.

"He staked me, Verona!" Nerys interrupted. Her sister's eyes widened considerably.

"He ran a stake through my heart, and I'm not sure if he was disappointed or not when I didn't die," Nerys continued. She turned away from Verona and back to the woods where she saw the werewolf irrupting from its depths, bounding towards the castle.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I would like to know what information the wolf as found." Nerys jumped back in the window. She arrived in the lab in a matter of minutes. Dracula seemed very happy, as did everyone else. Instead of asking him of his jolliness, she turned to the abomination Igor. Dracula looked a bit bewildered as he stopped mid-step in his trek towards her.

"The werewolf has found that the Frankenstein monster lives and is with Van Helsing," the ugly little creature told her, delighted. Nerys almost exploded in pleasure. All they needed to do was capture it, and the babes would live! Oh, happiness!

"Igor, fetch me a drink. I have thirst for too long," Nerys said, fangs growing. Igor cowered in fear at the sight of the fangs, and hurriedly rushed from the room, muttering ÔYes, Madame.' Nerys did a little twirl, her hands in the air, dancing. As she twirled, she let her wings grow, and she drifted upwards in her twirl. She spotted the werewolf from the air, Dracula standing almost in front of it. She smiled wickedly.

Nerys rushed down in their direction. Dracula smirked and opened his arms to her, but Nerys just flew by him, going strait to the werewolf. Nerys transformed into her pretty form, hugging the wolf tightly. She smirked evilly when she heard Dracula growl.

"I love you, you adorable beast you! You are a brilliant creature!" Nerys said hugging the wolf tighter. Dracula growled louder.

"Nerys!" Dracula shouted angrily to her. Nerys sighed and rolled her eyes, turning around. She still rubbed the wolf's neck as if it were a horse instead of a werewolf.

"What?" Nerys asked.

"Get away from the lycan!" Dracula shouted. Nerys smirked, trying her best to irk him. And as far as she knew, she was doing a great job.

"Why? He should be rewarded for his deed, and that's where I come in," Nerys said, kissing the wolf's snout.

"I assure you he will be rewarded. Now, I said step away!" Dracula said walking towards her.

"Actually, you said get away-" Nerys started but was cut off when Dracula grabbed her arm and drug her from the lab. Nerys protested and tried to grab her arm from his grip, but he was too strong. As they made their way down the hall, Nerys spotted Igor on his way back to the lab, a goblet of blood in his hand. Nerys grabbed the goblet out of his hand with the arm that wasn't in Dracula's clutches, and took a drink.

"Thanks Igor!" she called. Igor just stood in the middle hall confused. Dracula pulled her into an empty room, slamming the door behind her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dracula all but shouted at Nerys. Nerys just sipped at the blood innocently. Well, I don't know if you can be innocent while sipping _blood_, but anyway . . . .

"What do you mean?" Nerys asked while relishing the metallic taste upon her tongue.

"You know exactly what you're doing and I want to know why!' Dracula said, on the verge of exploding. Every now and then he would wave a lock of hair out of his face angrily. Nerys just took another sip at the blood. Dracula grew angrier at her silence.

"Dammit!' He shouted, grabbing the goblet from Nerys's hands and taking a long drought, before handing it back to her, half empty. At least it calmed him down a bit.

"I haven't fed in three weeks, so you decided to drink half of my dinner. Thank you," Nerys said sarcastically.

"You can get more later," Dracula snapped. "Now tell me why!

"To piss you off," Nerys said into her cup as she drank some more. Dracula paused in his ranting.

"Is that it? Just to piss me off?" In a flash Dracula had her pinned to the wall, holding her throat. Nerys turned her eyes to her goblet.

"Please don't make me spill this," Nerys pleaded, trying to drink from the goblet, but it was hard with a hand squeezing her throat.

"There has to be another reason," Dracula hissed, the tips of their noses touching. Nerys tried to take another drink from the goblet, but the Count wrenched it from her hands and threw it to the floor behind him. Nerys rolled her eyes.

"What is the reason?" Dracula drawled. Nerys made an effort to push him off her, but he would not let her. She sighed in defeat.

"You drove a stake through my heart, you bastard!" Nerys shouted in his face. That made him back off a bit.

"You're not serious," Dracula said in disbelief. Nerys looked down, wringing her hands.

" I know that I make you angry, and I know you had intended to do such experiments this morning, but I did not think you yourself would, technically, attempt my death," Nerys said quietly. "I mean, I've only lived with you for 378 years, and though we fought a lot, you know, you just kind of grow on people-" Nerys rambled on, but was quickly cut off with a short kiss from the Count.

Dracula pulled away, and looked her in the eyes, leaning his forehead on hers.

"I have never in my entire existence actually thought of killing you," He whispered, running fingers through her blonde locks. He took her wrist in his hand. "I had thought you would be enough of that for yourself," Dracula said, running cold fingers along the thin, but deep scars. Nerys boiled in rage at that comment. She pulled her arm from his grasp, shoved him away from her, and slapped him. Hard.

"How dare you! _How dare you!_" Nerys screamed, shoving a bit more. "You have no right! Absolutely no right! My life is my business, and right now I want you out of it!" Nerys shouted. She shoved him into the other wall then left the room quickly. Dracula rubbed his temples, closing his eyes.

How did he always manage to screw up around her?

A/N: HAHA! Notice the classic Ômaking a fool of himself when around the girl' move? Well, if you didn't, then I'm sorry I didn't make it clearer. Again, sorry for any and all mistakes. Review!


	5. The Lord is With You

Queen of the Damned 

===_Chapter 5: The Lord is With You _===

Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing and all that baloney.

A/N:

Sinister-Darkness: Your welcome, and I do think he deserved it. Evil cackle I am SO evil!

Save Me Jebus!: Thank you!

Raynee: All will be explained, dear friend.

TearDrops: I know! Men and guys have almost ALWAYS screwed up their apologies to me, and I thought I'd put it in there to make Dracula look a little more human, even through he's not.

Lady Lestat: I totally agree. Men can be such dumbasses.

Nerys flew back to Fortress Dracula and to her room. She dug through trunks, throwing their contents all over the room. She threw drawers out of cabinets, creating an enormous mess in her search. She smiled when she found what she wanted. She pulled a necklace from the depths of a drawer. It was a thin silver chain, and on the end hung a silver cross jeweled with diamonds and rubies.

When she was alive, she wouldn't go anywhere with it and had it ever since she could remember. Nerys slipped it on her neck and immediately felt at peace. She suddenly felt dizzy and hastened to sit down on the sofa by the window. Her eyes fazed out and a seen fell before her.

===_Scene_===

A blinding white light covered the area in peace. It was obvious that no evil had tainted this place, and it was very unlikely it ever would. A most beautiful woman kneeled down on the golden street before a shining light. She was garbed in the softest material of a light blue. The dress draped slightly off her shoulders and the sleeves were split at the shoulders, so that her pale delicate skin was apparent. The dress ended at her ankles where one could see her golden sandals. The dress made her look very curvaceous, but no one cent of perversion or lust could be determined from the dress.

The girl bowed her head, her waves of pure blonde hair falling in front of her face, hiding her sapphire eyes from view. Wings of the purest white were folded behind her back.

A man stepped from the light t stand in front of the girl. But he was not a man; what he was is almost unexplainable. He had the soft, but strong feature, and there was no one as handsome as he. He wore robes even whiter than the girl's wings, and he knelt before her. He holes in his hands and feet. He smiled at her, slipping a chain over her head to rest upon her chest. A silver cross littered with sapphires and diamonds rested on the chain. The girl lifted her hand to it, stroking it lovingly. She noticed it was cool, but also pleasantly warm. A tear dropped from her eyes, but she was neither sad nor afraid.

The man stood, taking the girl with him.

"Go my child, for I am with you.

===_End Scene_===

Nerys blinked her eyes several times, holding the cross tightly within her grasp. Was she going insane? She sure felt like it. All these dreams, and now she was having hallucinations! Ha! Nerys thought to go to Dracula, he would answer her questions, but she thought better of it. There was something holy of her dreams, and he would not like that at all. Besides, she was still angry with him.

Nerys lay in shut the curtains over her window to block out the coming sunrise. Instead of going to her coffin, she went to her rarely used bed. It was dusty and a bit moth-eaten from age, but it was still very comfortable. She knelt next to the bed, resting her elbows against the comforter and folded her hands together. Nerys closed her eyes, trying to remember what to say. She had been brought up in the Church of England, though her mother was a strong Catholic.

"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep, and if I die before I wake, I pray the Lord to take," She finished. Nerys crept under her covers, feeling happier then she had ever felt in her whole entire existence. The Lord was with her, and tears of joy fell down her face, as she rejoiced his presence. While he was with her, Dracula and his demons from Hell could not touch her. And as she fell asleep, she thought she felt a hand on her head, as a Father stroked his child, and the light behind her eyes took her.

"Now Salvation, and strength, and the kingdom of our God, and the power of His Christ have come, for the accuser of our brethren, who accused them before our God day and night, has been cast down. And they overcame him by the blood of the Lamb and by the word of their testimony, and they did not love their lives till death. Therefore rejoice, O heavens, and you who dwell in them! Woe to the inhabitants of the earth and the sea! For the devil has come down to you, having great wrath, because he knows that he has a short time.

Nerys sat up in her bed, feeling amazed, wonderful, and a tad scared. She had heard the voice of God, and she knew she was not worthy of it. She quickly left her room, grabbing a cloak and veil at the same time. As she walked through a room, the curtains were open and sunlight filled the room. She was not yet wearing her cloak and she yelled out in fright.

"Who left the bloody curtains open!" But she shushed as the light did not burn her skin, nor cause her pain. She let a broad smile light her face again, for the Lord had shown mercy upon her.

Nerys reached the stables and rode a dapple grey mare to Vaseria. She was cloaked in grey, and her black veil hid her face from just below her eyes and down, so that she might see, yet not be recognized by anyone. Only Van Helsing and Princess Anna had seen her, but she didn't want to take any chances.

Nerys was immensely happy with her condition of faith at the moment, but her face dropped as she saw the peasants of the village. The were clothed in mere rags, laboring all day, breaking backs with heavy wait, and the sun burned their skin. But they seemed not to notice. In fact, they seemed quite happy with their lives. They seemed to not know any different.

"May the Lord bless you souls," Nerys whispered, but none but the Lord heard her. Nerys dismounted her hose, leading it through the streets and to the small church. She saw the Holy Water, longing to touch it, run her fingers through its smooth element. But she restrained herself. She walked inside the church and it was empty. She kneeled down in front of the cross draped in satin. She closed her eyes and again folded her hands.

"Forgive me Father for I have sinned. Show mercy upon my soul for I was blinded by evil and consumed with it. I give you my heart my Lord, that you may reign in me. Show me guidance through these trying times, for I know not what I must do. I know that it is you that shows me these visions through dreams, but I do not understand. Please, let me know your plan, explain to me so that I might do your will. I wish to be with you, O Lord, to be graced with your presence, in hopes of light. Reign in me Lord, as I give you myself, my life, my service. Enlighten me, Lord. Amen." Nerys prayed fervently. She kissed the floor in front of the cross, then stood up. At that moment, an unbelievable power consumed her, and she fell to the floor in a faint.

===_Nerys's Direct POV_===

I stood in a street lined in gold, and everywhere I looked, people smiled and waved to me. All I could only wave back, amazed out of my wits. I have never seen a place more beautiful than this. I knew at once that this must be heaven, for there could be no other place as wondrous as this.

**_To Be Continued . . . ._**

****

= Revelation 12: 7-12

A/N: The next chapter is going to be immensely hard to write, because I do not know how to describe the presence of God. So If I do not do a good jog writing it, pretend its more holy then I make it. So what do guys think? This is like my semi-climax . . . Or climax . . . Don't look at me, I don't know! Anyway, all will be kind of revealed . . . I think . . . Review!


	6. Elements of Blood and Loss

Queen of the Damned 

===_Chapter 6: Elements of Blood and Loss _===

Disclaimer: Check last chapter.

A/N: Okay, so I tried writing that seen, and it ended up sucky so I did it this way instead. HAHA! I've frozen! LoL. I could not post until March 28, 9:49 A.M. Sorry for the delay.

Forever Dreaming of You: All will unfold in later chapters, friend.

TearDrops: I know that was abit short, but this one's longer.

Raynee: But does she know that, I wonder? . . .

Lady Lestat: Yep, yep. Thanks for the review!

Ti Sly: Haha! That is a funny mistake! LoL. Well, sorry for that and thank you for liking my story!

Sinister-Darkness: Yep I'm a Christian and proud to say it. Thanks for the review, love!

Nerys stood back in Vaseria, walking out of the church. She was struck dumb, her face stained with tears. She was not sad, but amazed. She could hardly walk, her legs were so heavy with shock. It took several moments for her to get up on her horse. As soon as she did, however, she took off at a breathtaking speed back to what had been her home for 378 years.

When she reached the Fortress, the humorously large doors opened automatically for her, as she refused to let her demon fly in through the opening above. The mare was covered a sheet of sweat. A Dwergi servant took the horse back to the stable where it could drink and rest. As Nerys walked slowly through the hall, Dracula appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Where have you been?" He demanded. Nerys began to take off her cloak and veil.

"Vaseria," Nerys answered. This spun his curiosity. He leaned closer to her, taking the veil and cloak from her hands and handing them to a Dwergi.

"Why were you in Vaseria? It was not safe to go out when the sun is up, cloaked or not,' Dracula scolded. Nerys smiled in relief. He had not noticed anything amiss about her; the wind had washed her tears away, along with their stains, and her eyes were no longer puffy. She was surprised that he did not reach into her mind himself. But she supposed he didn't because he wanted her challenge: To seduce her with out hypnotizing her.

"I visited the church. It's been so long since I've been there. Now that I can, I suppose I will do it more often. And I am also unaffected by the sun," Nerys said, starting to walk. Dracula walked alongside her, their pace slow.

"And why would you visit the church? You may be immune to the holy icons, but you are still a demon of my will," Dracula stated calmly. He suspected that she would be immune to the sun. Nerys tried not to explode at the comment.

"The demon may live within me, yes, but I do not let it rule me." Silenced ruled for a while, as the two continued through twisting halls. Nerys looked over at Dracula, who was looking straight ahead.

"If you don't mind me asking, Count, but why did you drive that stake through my heart? And answer truthfully," Nerys asked, meeting his gaze when he looked over at her.

"I knew it would not kill you. Something protects you, Nerys, a force stronger than I. It also does not let me into your mind. I suspect God, but why he would favor you, little demon, is beyond me," The count said with frustration. Nerys wondered at her words. Protection from God, he said? Hmm . . . .

"You could have told me that before and I wouldn't have been angry with you," Nerys said matter-of-factly.

"I did not believe it myself at the time, so I did not voice it. I thought it was the Devil showing you mercy, but I dismissed it. The Devil does not show mercy, even to me," The Count added. Nerys nodded in understanding. It made enough sense. When Dracula looked away, she stared up at him. Lately, she ad found his presence great company, and enjoyed being around him, as he acted more civilized. He did not seem so arrogant around her anymore.

"See something you like?" Nerys snapped out of her reverie, the Count smirking at her. Nerys looked away and rolled her eyes.

"Pompous ass," Nerys said under her breath, just loud enough for him to hear, had he been human, but he wasn't human so he would have heard her anyway. He let out a chuckle in her direction. He grabbed her hand, turning her to face him. They stopped walking. He took both of her hands in his.

"But you wouldn't have me any other way," Dracula said, kissing her hands. Nerys lifted her hands from his, resting them instead around his neck. He in turn rested his hands on her waist.

"Bastard," Nerys mumbled, bringing the Count's lips down to hers, in a short kiss. It angered her that she fell so easily to him, even if he didn't hypnotize her. She growled against his lips, frustrated with herself.

"You thirst. Drink from me," Dracula whispered fervently against her lips. Without a second thought Nerys, diverted her lips from his and to his throat. She was so hungry; she had not had a full dinner last night. Her canines lengthened, digging into the Count's cool flesh. His grip around her tightened as she sucked his blood from him like an animal. When she had had her fill, she gently licked the wound, willing it to heal.

Dracula sighed. She had taken more from him then he had expected. But no matter, he healed instantly and most of his temporary weakness left him. The Count bent down to her, taking her in another kiss. He could smell his blood upon her sweet lips, and it intoxicated him, making him a tad hungry as well.

Dracula nipped her neck, drawing bits of blood. Nerys moaned, whether it was out of pleasure or pain he knew not, but either way he did not stop. He kissed her small wound, and it healed quickly. He kissed her once again, but this one was much slow, and this pleased both of them. They were both weak from their attack on each other. When they parted once more, the Count led Nerys to her room, but dared not enter himself. Her room was blessed and littered with holy icons. He saw she slept on her bed instead of her coffin.

Dracula found that he was not angered by this. Nerys was never much the type for a vampire, except her fiery temper and her disrespectful attitude. He figured she would sleep in her bed if she would continually visit the church. He would prevent her visits as much as he could, but he knew she would find a way to get there.

Dracula closed the door softly, tucking his first bride away from him. Now, it was time to send Verona and Aleera to find his lost pet.

Michael took Gabriel aside from the eternally joyous crowd.

"What is it, dear friend?" Gabriel asked.

"You are to be sent down to Earth, to defeat a great evil that the Great Betrayer will create in hopes of destroying the world. It has yet to be made, but the Lord sends you down soon so that you might be prepared for it," Michael said to his closest of friends.

"Not that I refuse such a great honor, but I must ask why me?" Gabriel asked curiously. Michael continued.

"The Lord did not tell me why he has chosen you, but he did say you would not be able to do such a deed on your own. He sends Danelle with you. He said that together, you could overthrow this powerful evil.

Van Helsing rose slowly from his dream. It had not been anything like his other dreams, but he knew it was of the same element. Danelle . . . . That was the name of the girl warrior in his other dream, but he had yet to find out who she was. His dreams were like a huge book: He could only watch on, never knowing what come next, but the story always came together in the end.

But right now, he needed to get Dr. Frankenstein's creation to Rome.

Nerys slept quite peacefully, a small smile on her face. She rolled to the left Ð and fell off the bed. She woke with a start, and a headache set it. The blonde raised a hand to her head, groaning.

Nerys stood up, rubbing her head and willing her headache to leave. It soon left her, but there was an echo of pain that still resounded in her head. She left her room and made way to the reconstructed lab. Dracula was there, ordering Dwergi around. Nerys remembered the last day's events, and knew that the next couple days were going to be hard for her.

Dracula spotted her and called her over. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and her arms wound around his neck.

"Verona and Aleera are retrieving the monster as we speak. Nerys hugged him tightly to her, burying her face in his neck. She could smell his sweet, candy-like blood beneath the cool skin. She kissed his neck softly, but would not let him go. The Count drew small circles on her delicate back. He didn't know why she clung to him so now, not that he minded, but there was work to be done.

At first Nerys hugged him in delight for the monster, but now she hugged, seeking comfort for their loss. She supposed he did not yet know, but he would any second now. Nerys began to cry into his shoulder, much to his confusion. As she was much shorter than he, he was practically holding her up.

"We've lost Verona. Oh sweet god, we've lost Verona," Nerys half-cried half-mumbled into the Count's shoulder. Dracula drew stiff at her comment and anger welled in him. His eyes turned from mysteriously dark to boiling red with rage. Once again, the mortal had taken something that was _his_ that _he _cared for. He would kill Van Helsing, that he was sure.

But not now, no, now he needed to comfort his brides, for they needed soothing. Aleera flew in the window, Princess Anna unconscious in her claws. She quickly dropped her and ran to Dracula, and Nerys stepped out of her way. She quickly wiped the tears from her face, walking over to the Valerious child.

"You didn't kill her, did you Aleera?" Nerys asked, checking the princess for a pulse. When she found one she stood back up and turned to Aleera, who now stood away from Dracula. Anger coursed through her, injecting her blood with adrenaline and strength.

"I would have thought two vampires could kill a mere mortal!" Nerys said with rage to her younger sister.

"He is tricky and cunning. We didn't expect his doings," Aleera countered. When she had arrived home she had expected her mother and sister to hold her and comfort her, not be angry with her.

"It doesn't matter!" Nerys yelled, causing the red-haired bride to take a step back. Dracula just watched the pair with curiosity, wondering what would come out of this. "You possess powers far greater than his, you should have killed the cursed _Van Helsing _and returned with the monster, not the damned girl!" Nerys shouted. Aleera also grew angry.

"I don't see you helping us! Always hiding yourself like God wouldn't see you if you never left the castle! It's time to face facts, sister, for you are as damned as us!" Aleera shouted, but immediately regretted it. Nerys pinned her to a wall in such a way that Aleera couldn't move an inch.

"I have many more demons than you do, Aleera. Don't talk about things you don't understand!" Nerys whispered dangerously. She sounded even scarier then.

"Oh but I do understand, Nerys, I saw you go to the church, I can hear you praying at night. You wear the cross as if it will save your soul. You may be able to bare the things we can't, but that doesn't mean you're saved sister! You think it will help, but it won't! God has forsaken all of us, including you!" Aleera shouted into her elder sister's face. In that instant, Nerys changed in such a way that delighted Dracula immensely. Nerys pushed Aleera harder against the wall, crushing her ribs.

"I am your queen, Aleera, and you shall not to speak me with such disrespect. I was first bride, and although I do not show it, I AM most powerful," Nerys said menacingly to Aleera, fangs bared. This statement made Aleera even angrier.

"You fool! Dracula is my only master and ONLY he has power over me," Aleera replied, letting her own fangs grow. Nerys was just about to say something but Dracula cut her off.

"Actually it's true. She has been named queen from the time when I turned her, but she chose to keep it secret," Dracula told Aleera. Both girls had jumped, forgetting that Dracula was in the room. Aleera looked at him pleadingly over Nerys's shoulder. He gave her a look something akin to 'You're on your own.' Nerys smirked. Aleera looked back to her.

"Then why do you show it now?" Aleera asked.

"Because it needs to be shown," Nerys said, releasing her hold on her sister. Aleera healed herself stepping away from the wall.

"Is the werewolf dead?" Nerys asked her sister, turning back to Anna.

"Yes," Aleera answered reluctantly. She wanted to be queen, to have Dracula for herself.

"Damn. Anyway, we still need the monster. Aleera, go and tell the Hunter that we trade the girl for the monster," Nerys ordered, filling her role as queen. Aleera growled, but flew out the window. Nerys ordered some of the Dwergi to take Anna to spare room and lock the door. They did as they were told. Nerys put a hand to her head Ðher headache had returned. Dracula slowly walked towards her.

"And the Queen of the Damned reveals herself," Dracula drawled, folding his hands behind his back. Nerys ignored him, ordering a cup of blood from a Dwergi, who went off to get her some.

"It is only fit that she gets her crowning at the coming ball, don't you think?" Dracula said, walking up behind Nerys and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"If she must," Nerys said, turning and leaving the room. On her way she grabbed the wine glass of blood from the Dwergi's hands, much like she had done to Igor.

A/N: I really don't know what to say, except sorry for any mistakes and REVIEW!


	7. Of Destroyed Balls and Passion Tantrums

Queen of the Damned 

**===**_Chapter 7: Of Destroyed Balls and Passion Tantrums _===

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Van Helsing, Dracula, or anything related to those subjects.

A/N: Spoilers in this chapter! Do you hear me? SPOILERS! I apologize for any mistakes in my last chapter. I tend to do that a lot.

Liz Diz: LoL. Thanks for the review.

The Evil Platypus of Doom: I absolutely love your name! All in one day, huh? Wow, you seemed motivated. LoL. Thank you for your compliments and here is the next chapter!

Sinister-Darkness: I was frozen because I posted an A/N chapter for another story. Glad you liked that chapter, here is the next one.

Ti Sly: Me too, and it only gets hotter. Keep reviewing.

Lady Lestat: No kidding.

It was all nonsense talk, in Nerys's opinion. She didn't want to be queen, but if there had to be one, then she was right for the job. She just wished they would get this Ôcrowning' over with.

Nerys wore an elaborate navy gown embroidered with silver thread. The skirt was not too wide, but not tiny either. It was of satin, but the bodice was velvet. The skirt had silver swirls curling along the bottom, curling up and decreasing the higher they reached. It had a low, square neck and bell-like sleeves. It truly was a magnificent dress. Her hair was in a fancy, curly bun atop her head (like Anna's in the movie) and had some curls falling down her back. A silver mask adorned her face, so that only her blue eyes, pink lips, and delicate chin were visible.

When the readings finished, they placed a small, silver tiara on her head in front of her bun. The diamonds that littered it shone brightly under the many candles in the ballroom. Everyone in the room clapped as a waltz began to play. Almost immediately she was dancing with another vampire that she recognized.

"Marcellus! My friend, I have not seen you in so very long!" Nerys gave Marcellus a tight hug. Marcellus had light brown hair and eyes of the same color. He was tall like many of the other male vampires.

"How are Mahdis and Bairn?" Nerys asked politely. Mahdis was the vampire's wife and Bairn his five-year-old son. Marcellus had turned them both, claiming to no being able to live without them. He was very much the family man, but was extremely loyal to Dracula, just like every other vampire.

"Fine, fine. Mahdis has expressed great desire to visit with you again, and Bairn so misses his favorite aunt," Marcellus said with his light-hearted voice. Someone tapped on Nerys's shoulder, and the two separated.

"May I cut in?" Dracula said suavely. Marcellus bowed, muttering "my lord," and left to find his wife. Nerys resumed the waltz the Count.

"It seems they have taken nicely to me," Nerys commented.

"I think they have always known," Dracula replied. Nerys watched over her husband's shoulder as the gypsy princess was led in by another vampire. More people entered the room, all of them mortal, as the vampires had come early to watch the crowning ceremony.

"Do you believe that Van Helsing will show?" Dracula said, leaning into whisper in her ear, so that no one else would hear his uncertainty.

"I know it, and I have a feeling he will get what he wants. Not all of it, but certainly some of it," Nerys whispered in his ear, kissing his pierced lobe.

"Then I shall have to attend to the Princess myself. If you will excuse me," Dracula said, bowing to her and leaving to find Anna. Nerys walked to a table covered in expensive delicacies and glasses of blood and wine. Dracula always outdid himself . . . .

Nerys grabbed a glass of blood, content to watch the dancers, singers, and entertainers.

"My lady," said a voice from her left. Nerys turned to see a bowing vampire whom she recognized immediately.

"Mordecai, so good to see you, friend," Nerys said while Mordecai kissed her hand. Mordecai was a very dark person, and very high in status with Dracula. He had long, black hair that he tied at the name of his neck, thick, dark eyebrows, and tanned skin. He, too, was tall and was adorned in gold and black.

"Lady Nerys, it has been so very long, but now is not a time for formalities, as I must speak with you in private," Mordecai said quickly and urgently, pulling her into an empty side room.

"What bothers you, old friend?" Nerys asked with concern.

"Surely the Master knows of Gabriel Van Helsing and his plans?" Mordecai asked.

"He does," Nerys said, nodding her head and sipping the wine glass.

"Does he know that Van Helsing is in this very building at this moment, waiting?" Mordecai said, raising and eyebrow. Nerys's face hardened from her quiet, polite demeanor to that of stern and ready for war.

"Where is he?" She asked in a low voice, narrowing his voice.

"Up on the balcony, with another man, who is much smaller and costumed as a joker. I did not know if to kill him or not, so I sought you," Mordecai said as Nerys began to walk to the door.

"Do not let anyone know of this," Nerys called out to him, quickly leaving the room, blue eyes dancing dangerously. As soon as Nerys reentered the ballroom, she spotted Dracula about to bite the pale neck of Princess Anna. She almost called out, but Van Helsing beat her to it. He swooped down on a rope, scooped Anna up, and landed on the opposite balcony.

Everyone in the room removed their masks, showing their vampiric side. All the mortals were gone now . . . .

Dracula smiled up at Van Helsing.

"Welcome to my summer palace," Dracula drawled. Why the rest of the crowd dreamed about how they were going to enjoy their new dinner, Nerys silently made her way towards the balcony.

"Master, master!" Shouted young little Bair from another balcony of small children. Dracula you looked up at him lovingly, then to the side door he was pointing to. It burst open and a dozen vampires and Igor wheeled in Frankenstein. Dracula's smile grew. Igor sat on the monster's chest, a freaky, but happy little grin on his face.

"We have him, Master, we have him!" Igor called out. Dracula laughed in triumph. He gestured up at Van Helsing, Carl, and Anna.

"Enjoy yourselves!" Dracula called out, letting the vampires immediately charge towards them. The trio quickly took off at a run, but the were not fast enough for so many vampires. Nerys flew silently behind them, scooping them up and taking them farther and farther away from the coming vampires. At first Van Helsing tried to kill her, but noticed that she was taking them away from the vampires.

"Why are you helping us, Cinderella?" Van Helsing asked, out of breath. It was hard to breath when going at such a fast speed.

"I'm not helping you. I am not one of Dracula's minions, despite what you must think. Anna was not meant to be turned, and you weren't meant to die. You will suffer pain, but you will not die. Now go," Nerys said, flying back in the opposite direction. She managed to avoid the charging vampires.

Nerys felt an all too familiar jolt in her stomach, and knew something bad was about to happen. She flew into the children's balcony, managing to pick up the only three vampire children. She flew back into the open ballroom, and heading towards the main entrance. Just then, however, a deadly blast resounded within the palace walls, and the brightest of lights seeped into every room, killing as much as it could.

Nerys lay unconscious in her bat form on the ballroom floor, her burned leathery wings wrapped tightly around three children, covering them entirely from sight. One was dead, the other two were unconscious. The children seemed unharmed, but Nerys was burned to a crisp all over. That was how Dracula found her.

He gently pried her wings apart, lifting the two living children and lying them on the floor, He merely tossed the dead one aside. Dracula healed himself as he did so. The light had burnt him also, but he was quick to recovery. He did not know why Nerys was not healing. He didn't even know why she was burned, she had told him she was immune to the sun.

Dracula ran soft fingers over her wounds, healing them himself. As he healed her, Nerys slowly returned to her human form, her hair messy and her dressed torn from the claws of the scared children. He passed his hand over her eyes, and she woke.

"Are they alright? Bairn, Aleda, and Reidar? Where are they? Are they alright?" Nerys asked quickly with worry. Dracula turned back to the children, examining their faces, remembering their names.

"Reidar is lost. Bairn and Aleda live. Not many survived the blast, but some lucky few did, somehow," Dracula replied, helping her to sit up. Nerys was healed, but was still very weak. She was upset that she had not protected Reidar well enough, but at least Aleda and Bairn lived.

"Aleera's dead," Nerys whispered. Dracula nodded his head sadly. They had lost many loyal people.

"Why did you burn?" Dracula asked quickly. He didn't really ask, he more like ordered her to answer.

"I am immune to the vampire's sun curse, but even human's burn, my Lord," Nerys replied.

"We should take everyone back to the Fortress. There they can heal in peace," Nerys said, picking up the two living children. Dracula nodded again. Between the two, they managed to get all of the living vampires to Castle Dracula. It was a long while before any came to. Young little Aleda was one of the first.

She moaned from her position on Nerys's bed, and cried out for her mother. Nerys was at her side in a second, not wanting her to wake up Bairn, who too slept on Nerys's bed. Nerys had put away all of her holy artifacts earlier. She quickly picked the child up, taking her from the room.

"Shush Aleda; we don't want to wake Bairn," Nerys said quietly. Aleda nodded, resting her head on Nerys's shoulder. Aleda had long, curly, dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. She was only three when her parents turned her, and now she could only be of eight years, although she eternally remained three. The young girl was still in her ball gown.

"Where's mummy?" Aleda asked as Nerys walked her through the castle. Nerys hesitated. How was she supposed to tell a three-year-old that her parents were dead?

"Mummy and Daddy, are gone for a while, darling," Nerys answered. Aleda accepted the lie.

"Where did they go?" She asked innocently.

"North," was Nerys's immediate answer. If they were anywhere, they were in heaven.

"When are they coming back?" Aleda continued with her parade of questions. Nerys didn't like the reminder of the deaths last night, but you can't just tell a kid to shut up.

"I don't know, darling." Nerys found the room where Dracula was, conversing with some of the older, vampires that had woken. She placed Aleda down, and continued into the room. The adults closed the subject at their appearance and welcomed them. Everyone but Dracula bowed, muttering "my lady." Aleda curtsied to Dracula, ad Nerys when straight to him.

"Her parents are up north," Nerys informed Dracula, who nodded.

"Come here, child," Dracula beckoned Aleda to him. A wide, innocent grin appeared on her face, and the other adults could not help but smile. She ran to her master and full speed, and Dracula was fully repaired. Just as the girl was about to crash into him, he swooped her up into his arms and onto his knees. That was one thing that had terribly confused Nerys. How was this monster so good with children? But that was one of the reasons his fledgling loved him: He knew how to act around the young and was very good with them.

"Aleda, child, are you hungry?" Dracula asked. He smiled when he saw her fangs lengthen and her eyes glow, the little girl shaking her head furiously. Suddenly the little angel had become a little demon, and she was getting to get restless with the thought of feeding. Dracula turned to one of the adults.

"Dorjan, take the girl to feed. You will find food in the basement," Dracula said, finally letting the girl go. She transformed into her bat form and flew over to the calm Dorjan.

"Come one, Dorjan, let's go! Faster, faster! I'm hungry!" Aleda whined, tugging the elder vampires sleeve, trying to drag him. But he was to heavy for her, and she began to whine more. Dorjan ignored her whining and, grabbing one of her wings, pulled her back down to walk with him. The other vampires soon left as well. The two sat on one of the couches, facing each other.

"We do not have enough food to feed seven adults and two children," Nerys said.

"Is that all there is? Nine?" Dracula said, resting his head on his bride's shoulder, his arms around her waist. Nerys stroked his sleek hair with on hand, while the other slinked around his shoulders. This was very much not Like the Dracula she had grown to known. He hadn't even acted like this when she was alive.

"You are not acting normal, my Lord," Nerys said with concern.

"I do not feel normal, wife," Dracula mumbled into her shoulder. Nerys paused her hand over his head mid-stroke. He hadn't called her that since he had turned Verona.

"Then how do you feel, husband?" Nerys asked, continuing to stroke Dracula's head.

"I want to feel sad, but I can't. And that makes me sad, and it becomes an ongoing cycle," Dracula said into her neck, frustration evident in his tone.

"And who's to say you can't feel? You ARE sad, you have shown it because you have never acted like this in my presence. You are passionate about what you speak for and believe. Do you not have to have a heart to have passion? And though you may not admit it, I know, if you didn't, that you very much loved Verona, Marishka, and Aleera. Who is to say you have no heart?" Nerys said deeply, wisely, pulling her husband up to look at her. She framed his face with her small hands, making him look her in the eye.

"The Devil," Dracula groaned, trying to put his head back in the comfortable place between Nerys's neck and shoulder, but Nerys had a strong grip and held his face steady.

"The Bible says," Nerys began and Dracula rolled his eyes. ÔThe _Bible' _he thought. ÔShe reverts to the _Bible_._' _ Nerys shook his head, and he did not roll his eyes again.

"You know everything in the Bible is true, otherwise you would not be so strong against God. Now, the Bible says: ÔSatan was a murderer from the beginning, and does not stand in the truth, because there is no truth in him. When he speaks a lie, he speaks from his own resources, for he is a liar and the father it.' So many lies has he told you, Vladislaus!" Nerys cried out, feeling tears well up behind her eyes. His eyes changed when she said his name. She not said his name since he had turned her.

"The Devil cannot tell you truth, because there is no truth in him! Don't you see? Your heart stopped beating because you told it to. You were told you had no heart, you believed it, and now you don't because _you_ said so," Nerys continued, tears strong and burning her eyes. A couple slid down, but she ignored them.

"It is so simple husband. If only you saw that you can have much, much more without this emptiness. You don't have to live such an empty, pointless life. Look around you! You lead these people to nothing! If you are not killed, then you will only live until Judgment Day, and then you will be banished to Hell, and then even the Devil's son will be tortured in all means possible, without relent and without the release of death, for you are already dead. What say you to that, husband!?" Nerys said, trying not to drown in her own tears as they flooded her face. Why didn't he Ðwhy couldn't he see?

Dracula sat watching his only wife, not knowing what to do. Her words hit him hard, and the tears that stained her face were proof to how passionate she was about this, how right she believed she was. His other brides had sobbed, but he they were always doing so to show they were sad, but they couldn't produce real tears, so they racked their bodies trying to make them. But Nerys, no these were not fake tears. And it shocked him more than he thought anything would.

"Wife . . . . It is not that simple. I gave up on God and he gave up on me. That's how it is and that's how it's always going to be. You don't understand," Dracula tried to calm her, but obviously, it didn't work.

"No! You don't understand! The good Lord always forgives! He will forgive you of your sins, as he has done mine, and you can e free from this demon that possesses you! ÔFor You, Lord, are good, and ready to forgive, and abundant mercy to all those who call upon you!'" Nerys continued, not letting him get away from her. He didn't want to, but he began to wonder. Why did he have to live without feeling? Wasn't everyone given feeling? Technically he was still alive, one-way or another, so why couldn't he feel also? But Dracula didn't want to think about those things.

Dracula pulled his wife onto his lap, burying his face in her neck, and she hugged him tightly, the tightest she had ever held him. Neither persons knew why she acted so. She had declared hate for him when she was turned, and she had only been acting differently these times around. Again, neither knew why, but both liked the change.

Dracula held his only bride tightly, not wanting her to leave. He knew she wouldn't, but he didn't care. She started mumbling to herself, and Dracula tried to catch what she was saying, and found she was praying. Praying for him. He sighed. When would she learn?

Nerys didn't know why she was amazingly passionate about this. She had been so near him for so long. The life she remembered when she was life had turned out horrible, and then he cam and Ôsaved the day.' It was hard to remember happiness without Dracula. True, they fought constantly and she claimed to hate him, but he was all she had left, and she would NOT lose him. And in this very moment, our heroine realized she was in love with the dreaded Count Vladislaus Dragulia.

Part of John 8: 44

Psalm 86: 5

A/N: So did you guys like her ÔSalvation' passion tantrum? Took me a while figuring out how to word it. I hope that fills your imagination Ôcause I am very tired at the moment. REVIEW!


	8. Dracula Does the Impossible

Queen of the Damned 

===_Chapter 8: Dracula does the Impossible _===

Disclaimer: If you are really interested in this, then I find you slightly pathetic. As if you don't already know I don't own anything except my own people. You're crazy.

A/N: I've been in Chicago for a while and I couldn't update. Sorry! My attentions were diverted, anyways, because I was visiting my cousin who pitches for the White Sox. His name's Jon Garland, ever hear of him?

Quicksilver2402004: Thank you!

Louise: Wow! I'm really glad your enjoying this! Well, sorry for this very short chapter, but I hope you like it!

Raynee: Sorry I took so long. Will you ever forgive me?

Riley Quinn: LoL. Thank you oh so very much. Enjoy!

Liz Diz: LoL. The Bible actually inspired parts of this story, so of course I had to put them in there! Enjoy!

Tear Drops: Me too.

The Evil Platypus of Doom: Her tantrum was fun to write! Thank you very much for your compliments, they mean a lot to me.

Ti Sly: Yep! LoL.

Elena: Thank you for the review!

Lady Lestat: Exactly.

Sinister-Darkness: LoL. Yup.

Now, on to the chapter!

Nerys swung the not-so-light sword around in an elegant manner. Her hair was tied back in a bun and she wore a man's tunic and leggings and her own black leather boots. Her feet moved silently below her, and she twirled and spun gracefully. This was her preferred choice of dance: the dance of death. It was the most brutal, but also the most beautiful and graceful.

The queen spun around once more, her sword set in front of her, and a metallic clash resounded in the hall. Dracula stared into his bride's eyes, his sword magnetically attached to hers. It took her a second to regain herself from the shock, but she resumed her dance, this time accompanied by her husband. The swords continued to clash, sending vibrations up the other's arms.

Dracula lashed out at her, and Nerys did a back flip to avoid the sharp blade. She tried a blow to his knees, but Dracula jumped over the swing. They continued to parry, swing, lash, and all of those sorts for a while, both caught up in the hypnotizing dance. Dracula and Nerys's swords were pinned together once again, crossed in front of their owners.

"What are you doing, Nerys?" Dracula drawled casually, although if someone were to walk into the room, they would think the two were out to kill each other.

"I am practicing," Nerys replied, ignoring the tingling feeling that ran down her spine when she looked at him.

"I see that. What for? Surely you do not mean to fight Van Helsing and the Princess with a sword?" Dracula asked, leaning closer to her. Nerys froze, although se hadn't been moving. She knew what he was trying to do, but she was stronger than that.

"Anna's expertise is with the sword, and I will do what is needed," Nerys said, not giving into her husband's temptations. Dracula made to kiss her, but she drew her sword back and impaled him through the stomach during his moment of weakness.

"Make note of your weaknesses, my lord," Nerys sad through a triumphant smile. Dracula growled, taking the sword from his stomach and replacing it in hers, his wound healing. The smile left her face and was replaced with a look of pain. Her blue eyes widened and she began to gag and gasp for air she did not need. Slowly, her eyes left Dracula and turned to look at her pierced stomach.

"You bastard . . . ." Nerys croaked. Dracula looked confused, but seeing her pain, removed the sword from her stomach, ad ran a hand over her wound, willing it to heal. As soon as she felt her strength return, she slapped him, and her slaps tend to be harder than usual girls. Dracula's head whipped to the side at the impact and he growled.

"You bastard! Just because you claim to have no feelings doesn't mean I can't feel either! It hurts me a hell of a lot more than it does you! Now I'm going to be sore all day and weak and crap!" Nerys ranted shoving Dracula every now and then. She even kicked his shin once. She was about to slap him again but he caught her by the wrists. He gently kissed her scars with cool lips, getting down on his knees. Nerys was bewildered. What was he doing?

He began to lift her tunic, and Nerys tried to get away, but he held her tight. He raised the hem of her tunic no farther than just below her breasts, where a mark was still visible from her wound. He laid a gentle kiss upon it, and the odd shiver again ran through Nerys's body.

"My apologies, wife," Dracula mumbled into her stomach, placing small kisses upon her recently healed wound. Nerys's body went stiff at his words. No way in hell did he just apologize! She had never heard him in all her 379 years of knowing him utter those simple, yet meaningful words. And he must have swallowed his pride for once to say them, and that was enough for her.

Nerys rested her hands on his face, pulling him up from the ground in front of her. She kissed his cheek, pulling him into a hug. She was a bit taken aback when their skin met: it was not cool as it had always been. Rather, it was much like a luke-warm. Nerys rested a hand upon his chest, where his non-beating heart made residence. Though it did not beat, she could feel a strange warmth emanating from it. Nerys's smile grew.

"You have not been acting yourself, Nerys," Dracula whispered into her ears, running a hand up and down her side. Nerys pulled away from the hug, though still held him close.

"Alas, I have never been myself, so how would you know me to be different?" Nerys said with a smile. She gave him a short kiss on the cheek before leaving with a smirk set upon her face.

"You don't have much time left, Danelle," a voice whispered. Nerys blinked and her eyes widened. Sure, she had had the many dreams of the woman named Danelle, but never had she heard the words uttered in the real world. Nerys spun around to search for the owner of the voice.

"You must realize, little one. You must realize," the voice said, this time from her right. She turned there, but saw nothing but the wall.

"Who's there?" Nerys called out.

"Just realize, little one," the voice said again.

"Realize what?" Nerys said loudly. How did someone manage to sneak up on her? Surely she would have been able to sense anyone.

"Time is running out. You must realize," the voice said, fading away.

"Wait!" Nerys shouted, but the voice did not resound again. Nerys was confused, and it caused her to wonder, which was not good. She walked over o the wall and banged her head against it. Nope, not very good at all . . . .

She was very disappointed and physically hurt when she did not wake up in her bed, but remained in the hall. Groaning, she rubbed her head. She continued down the hall, with a grimace worn on her face.

A/N: So Dracula's not so cold now, eh? A few changes here and there . . . . I know that was amazingly, superdy dupidy short, but I just got back from a long weekend of Chicago, and I am having a bit of a block, but I'm sure it will pass quickly. Forgive me and review!


	9. The Locked Gates of Heaven

Queen of the Damned

_Chapter 9: The Locked Gates of Heaven _

Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing. Is that good enough for you?

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I've been dealing with major writer's block. It sucks, I know.

Sinister-Darkness: Sorry for making you wait _again. _I hope you're not angry!

Lady Lestat: Thanks for reviewing, and sorry for taking so long.

Roxula's Bride: She's resistant because she doesn't like what she is, and she blames him for it. Thanks for reviewing!

Raynee: Okie Dokie!

The Evil Platypus of Doom: Thanks!

Punk Rock Prinsses: Sorry to keep you waiting!

Crazyness 586: I know the dialogue hasn't been the best, but I'm not the best author, so I don't really care. As for the title, I know it isn't related in anyway to the book or movie, but I think it fits the purpose of this story, so I used it. I don't own it though.

Emeraldgray: Thank you very much! I like getting reviews like THAT!

Saggitarius's-Finest: Okay, well thanks for reviewing!

TearsofBlood24: I enjoyed your long review! Thank you for all of your compliments! As for the weird symbol thingies, that's the one thing I hate about my computer. I've played with my settings, but it does that because it's transferring data onto unknown territory. Sorry for the inconvinience, but I hope you read my story anyway!

Ti Sly: Thank you!

Raven: Thanks for reviewing.

Audrey: I'm sorry I took so long to update, but thanks for waiting.

Deceptive Kindness: Thanks!

CK: Wow! Thanks a bunch!

It would not be long now. She could feel it. The energy crackled in the air, and the smell of anxiety was not new to her.

Nerys tied her hair back in a ribbon, and changed from a dress into a tunic and leggings. The blood beneath her skin was scalding her bones and gave her a thin sheet of sweat across her face. There was nothing like the anticipation before the fight. War had a strange effect on people. It was not an overly enjoyed thing, nor did anyone truly look forward to it. But no one could deny the thrill of blood spill, the struggle between life and death.

And for those with the devil inside them, like Nerys, blood spill was extremely exciting.

After she was done changing, Nerys took her sword from its sheath, enjoying the metallic noise it made doing so. It was long and slender, with intricate carvings swirling along it. The gold of the hilt curved around her hand perfectly. She saw the reflection of her room behind her, and was disappointed, yet not surprised, when she could not see herself.

Being a vampire had its advantages, but it lacked all things she had ever found comfort from in life. Warmth, for instance. Forever she was a freezing cold, an unending torment received for selling your soul to the devil. In truth, though, her soul had been stolen from her, and she had no choice in the matter. Surely God did not punish those who had crimes committed against them? The raped for not remaining pure until marriage? The murdered for accepting death? Those who cried out in anger at a lost? Surely not! So why was Nerys to be an exception?

Nerys sheathed her sword and tied a belt around her, from which the sword hung.

In her mind, Nerys knew that Dracula's plan would not work, as she knew that it was not meant to end that way. No one had told her, whispered secrets in her ear when she slept. She just knew it. Just like in her dream.

(FLASHBACK)

She stood before a glowing character of white. It seemed male to her. He had long, straight blonde hair, and it had the picture of woven silk as it moved. He wore robes of cream that reached the floor and danced when moved. Behind him rose great, magnificent wings of the purest white, so pure that the sight almost blinded her. Such was his incredibility that she lowered her head panting for breath, and she clutched her heart, as it ached to always stay here.

She had been here before, this placed filled with gold and white and silver. This clean, pure place, but it was not stuffy with its cleanliness, rather, she never felt happier than when she was here.

"Danelle," the figure said, and she once again lifted her eyes upon him.

"Who is she? This Danelle you keep telling me about?" Nerys said asked with nothing but curiosity and the want of understanding.

"It has been long Danelle, know doubt you would not be able to remember. You have done well, and we are pleased, but now it is time for you to come home," he said. And at once Nerys knew who this person was. Not his name, nor could she recall any Danelle, but she knew this man – no, he was far too beyond anything human – was somebody she knew and loved and understood, and he, her. And she had embraced him, calling him brother.

"I do not know!" Nerys cried out, for she needed to understand all that he was trying to tell her.

"You will when the time comes," He had said. She had woken up then with the name "Michael" upon her lips.

(End Flashback)

And now she was ready. There was no doubt in her mind that she had spoken to an angel of God, if only in her dreams. She despaired, for she knew such a demon as herself would not be allowed entrance into the realm of heaven. Oh, how she wished it were not so!

It was then she hated the Lord Dracula most, but she knew she could never truly hate him, such as it were. She turned to her window as she heard the clock tower strike the hour, and the snow fell heavier than before.

It was time.

A/N: I expect you all to hate me for leaving this for such a long time, but I don't know what to say. Author's block? Not entirely. I guess I just lost my muse and inspiration. But I'll try to right the next chapter. I'm pretty sure the next will be the last. With all my love, please review!


	10. The Thoughts of the Damned

Queen of the Damned 

_Chapter 10: The Thoughts of the Damned _

Disclaimer: I only own Nerys. Every thing else belongs to God-knows-who.

A/N: You would think I was dead. I don't know why haven't updated. I guess I just got another block for this story after he last chapter and kind of forgot about it. I don't know what I can say except PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Hrm . . . Does that satisfy? I love you all so much for pushing me on and being more faithful to this story than I was. It's people like you that give authors their drive to write. My love to you all!

Countess Alana: Thanks for sticking to this story!

Punk rock prinsses: I have I ideas for a sequel, and if there is one, t probably won't be anytime soon, seeing as I can't even finish this one! ;-) There might be a prequel though . . . Thanks for reviewing!

Lady Lestat: Sorry to keep you waiting. I hope you enjoy this next chapter seeing how its all just gonna pour out of my head. (I seriously have no idea what to write.)

Nikki-Envy: I wish I could tell you what happens next. I wish I new. I need to see the movie again. Anyway, I'm sure my mind will come up with something.

Lady Gwyneth: Are you insane yet? If you are, my deepest apologies and love.

The evil platypus of doom: Thanks for having hope in me (or my story . . .you pick). If you don't hate me, then please review again!

DeceptiveKindness: Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. I hope you do again!

Remember: Your review took my breath away. Your love for this story had me on my knees. Sorry I take so long to update! Thanks for reviewing!

CK: And I'm especially sorry for making you wait for months. I hadn't realized how long it had been. Thanks for driving me on!

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

The blonde beauty stood by a monstrous beast, an ugly disfigurement disgraced by itself alone. His skin was pale, green-gray, as if he had once been dead, not unlike Nerys. He had been given a life without its opinion, given a cursed life he had never wanted. But as it turned out, he was far more important than originally intended, and death could simply not end the problem. After him would be another, and another who suffered for the sake of a demon.

"What a pitiful world in which we exist," Nerys muttered. Her sun locks fell over her shoulder, the tips gently tickling the shoulder of the sad soul. He moaned and jerked around, trying and failing to break free from his frozen prison. He had known for long, now, what Dracula wanted with him, and it was not for his own life that he was concerned. He knew of the evil that resided in Castle Dracula and was reluctant to let it out into the open world. But doom was upon them, and his death was imminent.

"God will punish you for your deeds, vampire!" he spat out. Nerys's face turned from its curious glow to a nasty grimace. She grabbed his head by the thin tuff of hair there and bent his neck backwards to meet her eyes.

"Who are you to speak of God! I did not ask for this, and yet I am doomed falsely!" Nerys hissed into his hair. She was surprised by her own actions. Just weeks ago, hadn't she been rejoicing at her chance to attend a church? To walk in the warm sun and adorn herself with crosses and rosaries? As if coming out of a daze she unclenched her hand let the monster's head drop back down. Her face glittered with dizziness and confusion.

"Besides, you and I are not so different," she stated in an attempt to recover herself. She pulled her hair back over her shoulder and tucked it behind her ear. "Are we not shunned for something we did not choose?"

"We are very different! I fight for one cause and you fight for your greed. Or the Count's, for that matter. I find it hard to believe that you did not want what he offered to you," said he, his hands forming fists in his frustrated state. Nerys circled him, deep in thought, trying desperately to remember. Had she wanted it at the time? In her state, she probably did. But God knows she didn't want it now, and regretted ever thinking she did. At that moment, something came over her, and she bent low next to his face.

"My deepest apologies, bambino perso(1)," Nerys uttered before laying a soft kiss on his scarred forehead. She stepped back as Dwergi approached, hauling the chained block of ice into the tower drop. The slipped hooks into their places and pushed the beast over the edge, letting him dangle in mid air as they left. Nerys gave him one last glance before pulling down the massive iron gates that shielded him.

"I'm sorry." Her blonde trailed behind her as she left the solid ground and leapt into the air. She landed next on the great bridge between the towers. Carefully, she poised herself on the edge, watching the snow fall from the black skies.

She hated this place. Well, she hadn't before. It had been her home for so many years that everything came natural. But it truly was a bitter ambience. It was always cold without a heat source about. The freezing ice was far past powdery snow, where one might make a snow angel. No, even the thing she had loved as a child had been twisted against her. But by now, most things were like that. Her mind wandered back to when she had first met the Count. He had seemed so like the light in the dark, a savior come for a burdened maiden.

Nerys had loved him, truly, once when he was all she had. He had made everything all right, and she trusted him. When she cried he would kiss her knuckles and pull her into an embrace. But this is a funny, demented world. For so long she had believed in him, to the point where she would make something up about him to blind herself from the evil he was.

It wasn't 'til he had turned her that she allowed herself to realize his lack of heartbeat. How cold his skin was. His fingers had once left fire on her skin, but they had turned to ice, like the rest of him.

But something had changed, and her mind was befuddled as she tried to figure it out. Had he diverted himself to something new, or had she finally bent to him? And what were these strange dreams she was having? The didn't make any sense-

What was that?

Nerys focused her keen eyes on a section of the thick night where she had seen a miniscule flash. And there it was again, stronger this time. And it flashed once more and stayed, staring intently at the wondrous demon. Feeling eyes on the back of her head, she spun around, finding herself only inches away from her husband's face.

"Your stealth is growing, Dracula," Nerys mumbled, thrown off her thought at his sudden presence, let alone his intimacy.

"Nay, you are losing your touch, Nerys," said he, her name rolling off the tip of his tongue. "Tell me, what thought holds your mind that I might be able to sneak up on you?"

Quickly, Nerys glanced back behind her into the sky, but the light was gone. She looked back to the vampire lord and a revelation dawned on her. How had she known and he not?

"There is a werewolf in the castle." Dracula looked surprised in the least. There was no way he couldn't sense it and she could.

"Like I said, wife. Something protects your mind and it is not me."

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

A/N: There, it's not much, but I'm still thinking up the next chapter. Thanks everybody!

(1) bambino perso means lost child in Italian.


	11. Cadence

Queen of the Damned

Chapter 11: Cadence

Disclaimer: I only own Nerys. Every thing else belongs to God-knows-who.

Rated PG-13

A/N: Yes, yes, I know it's been quite a long time, but this is it. The FINAL chapter. Hurray! I truly you hope everybody enjoys this, and enjoyed it as much as I have.

DarkBird1345: Thank you for reviewing!

CK: Once again, my chapter has come late, but maybe the chapter will make up for it? I'm sorry! Please review!

Punk rock prinsses: Thank you so much for reviewing, and please review again!

Lady Gwyneth: I'm sorry if I drove you insane, but please read anyway! Thanks for reviewing!

Eth: I know it's a bit confusing, but I think it's supposed to be. I don't rightly know, but please review again.

Remember: Again, I am blown away by your review! Believe me, that's a good thing! I sat there reading it and couldn't help but giggle with joy. I'll try my best not to disappoint you with this finale, as long as you review again!

HughJackmanFan: I hope this chapter satisfies, please review!

Fortune Zyne: Sad song fits? If it makes it better. I'm glad you like!

Please enjoy!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ooooooooooooooo/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Frankenstein monster rattled its chains as it was brought up to the tower, crying out in anguish and fear. She shut away the curses and screams as she felt something change and twist. Did she not feel the heart of Prince Velkan fade? How so was there a werewolf in the castle? Surely he bit someone then. But who dared enter the abode of the Count and his minions?

The only living being who would have done such a thing would be Princess Anna. The foolish girl. Unless . . .

Van Helsing!

Yes it made perfect sense! But it was impossible for them to reach these grounds. For almost four hundred years the mysteries of this Castle have escaped the gypsies. But then again, that lowly friar did seem to question more than was healthy.

But it would do no good to worry about such things now. The Dwergi could take care of things for the time being, and then they would just have to cross that bridge when it came.

The screams of the beast echoed off the stonewalls of the tower as he was strapped (rather painfully) into the lift. Nerys did her best to ignore the cries as she stared out the window, hoping to get a glance at the strange mystery she had glimpsed before. Normally, she would not be so concerned. But something about the light screamed out at her, pulled her into lost thoughts of wonder about it.

But those damn shouts of a tortured soul pierced her marveling, pulling her back into the reality that she had so come to question. For a total of 378 years Nerys had lived like this, as a vampire; unable to die, unable to live. To be truthful, she did not fully expect such an existence when she had accepted Dracula's proposal of turning. This was not what she had in mind. She had adapted to this life with reluctance, but she did do it. She had no choice at this point. Whereas Aleera, Marishka, and Verona had adjusted to this hell willingly, if only for there love and lust for the Count.

She felt so out of place, here as the walking dead. And she couldn't help but continue to question this life as those confusing dreams insisted on haunting her. It didn't help that she felt like something bad was going to happen, either.

Nerys swung her legs over the edge of the tower, sitting on ancient bricks. Her eyes closed.

Tears swept her cheeks, and she wiped them away furiously, making her fingertips slick. They slipped around the smooth hilt of the dagger, the cool metal pressed to her pale wrist. Blonde strands obscured her vision, blinding her, and the knife fell from her arm to her lap.

_It made no sound as it tucked away into the folds of her elegant skirts. She made no move to retrieve it; rather one hand clung desperately to the pendant about her neck. A silver cross bejeweled by blood-rubies and the purest of diamonds._

_But it shouldn't mean anything to her. A small trinket average for any respectable woman to wear. A praying device, nothing more. And she didn't even pray with it anymore. Oh, she had for a while, before she realized with boiling spite that never were her prayers neither answered nor listened to. _

_What had she done? What terrible sin had driven this torture upon her? Could there be no amends? The Bible spoke of forgiveness and comfort and joy in the Lord, but she received none. All this loneliness darkened her mind, shunned her faith, set into motion the hate that would condemn her to a life without love. Did she have any lone now? For herself, for others/ Didn't anyone love her? She wasn't so sure anymore. But she was sure of one thing._

_God had deserted her._

_And with that she tore the chain from her neck and threw across the room in blind fury._

A gentle hand on her shoulder aroused her from her thoughts.

"Never have you been alone." That voice was not that of her husband's.

She swiveled around but found no one. She shivered. Perhaps she had imagined it.

Lightning struck again at the pod of Frankenstein, his bellows echoing in the frostbitten fortress. Dracula's voice mingled with it as he called out, "One more bolt and my young shall live!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Van Helsing. Oh, how she had anticipated this moment, to be given the chance to strike down her foe with the rage that tore inside her. That flame she had kept hidden for so long resurfaced, its power tenfold.

The irrational beast-hunter ripped away the straps that held Frankenstein in place, leaving wounds from the bars that had been plunged deep into his chest. When Van Helsing looked up from his work, he found the Queen of the Damned staring down at him from the other side of the monster.

As beautiful as ever with golden locks, dangerously blue eyes, and the unnatural pallor that haunts the dead. Two, sharp fangs poked out from lush, pink lips.

"Then it is a good that you don't get any say about it.' And the then she lashed out at him, her arm hitting him in the chest, knocking him off his feet. Dracula appeared behind her, bat form leathered and gray. His face was bat-like, unlike his brides. Nerys could feel the bloodlust rolling off him in waves, and he attacked at Van Helsing, effectively knocking back into the drop of the tower.

One last shock racked through the body of the hideous monster, and knocked him off the tower. She watched him swing away wildly on a wire.

"Why are you so haunted, sweet Nerys?" His voice was soft and velvety. His thumb stroked her tear-stained cheek tenderly, and his other hand was held loosely in hers. Her eyes were dry, but she still couldn't bring them up to meet with his own. So she stared at their joint hands.

"_You don't have to be so sad, Lady. There are ways to rid yourself of grief. To start over, sins forgotten." He placed a finger beneath her chin and raised her face to see him. Tears had already started to swarm her vision again, but she repressed them._

_Nerys released her grip on his hands, and brought them to fall around his neck, drawing him closer. Just to be near him was the comfort she so sought. She could stay like this forever._

_His lips met hers with familiarity. Her hands drifted into his dark hair, so opposite from hers. They stayed like this for a while, his lips lovingly massaging hers as her rubbed small circles in her back. He pulled away to place a small, yet intimate kiss on her neck, making her tremble as she always did when he kissed her there._

"_How? Please, tell me how to escape this suffering!"_

She watched in third person as her lover, Dracula took his first bite, drank from her, and she from him. Watched on as he placed her into his coffin with care that drew forth all irony. He closed the lid, crossed the room, and kicked that cross pendant into a box on the floor, locking it away fro the next four hundred years.

Hands were on her shoulders, but she remained in that room, even after Dracula had left. Those hands held her in place, brotherly and kind. She could not shake them off, but found herself not wanting to anyway.

"So fervently I prayed for you that day, Danelle. I despaired, for you had been tainted and twisted into believing the contrary of why you were sent here, to Earth. But I found comfort in the Lord our God, for he sees and has seen all. He told me that redemption would come for you in time, but you were not done here."

It was that same voice that whispered to her, sweet with honey and truth and love. Love. Those hands gave her shoulders a comforting squeeze, before drawing away. The being that had spoken to her, guided her, took shape and form before her, and she was amazed. Pearly white robes that bent the reflected light to shift colors every time he so much as moved. Blonde hair, purer than hers, glowed with that same light, as did his eyes. But that was not what caught her attention most.

Large, engulfing wings of the most pure form of white, delicate feathers that nothing else fathomed to in touch. The folded against his back as he stepped in front of her, smiling. In his right hand he held a sword of fire, blazing majestically.

"You… you," but Nerys could not put together any other words other than: "You're so beautiful." And he laughed then, a sound more joyous and beautiful than any other.

"You have forgotten much then, Danelle. Surely you will faint with the joy of the Lord. But now is the time to remember, Danelle. You and Gabriel both. You have faltered, but this is the time. Today is the day of salvation!" He gently lifted the coffin lid with one hand, reveling the hidden, dead beauty within.

Nerys cried out at her lifeless form, the scars that littered her wrists. Her fingers glided over the scars that adorned her cursed body, and she remembered the fear and pain and loneliness and the misery. It flooded her and she fell to the carpets of the chamber.

And then she _really_ remembered.

Swords lashed out at demons, kneeling before the Lord, spreading her wings over the world. It consumed her, filled her with joy, replenished her faith, made her smile and weep. Laughing gleefully among the others, in the beautiful Heaven, worshipping and singing and praying with Gabriel, and

"Michael?" Nerys' voice was barely a whisper, merely a breath that escaped her lips. His smile grew and she bounded at him, arms encircling his torso like a sister would a brother. For he was her brother, forgotten to her for too long. She wept against him with joy as he sang to her of the Lord's love.

"What happened, Michael? What happened to me?"

"Never were you alone. Just confused." She pulled away from him slightly.

"Dracula. I was sent – Gabriel and I were sent to kill him. Weren't we?" Her eyes became fearful.

"You were sent to stop him, little one. But I know what makes you fearful. You love him, as he does you. Evil cannot love, dear Danelle." She drew farther away from him.

"What are you saying?" He smiled again.

"I'm saying that everyone who asks for forgiveness will find it in the Lord."

And suddenly they were no longer in the little chamber, but back on the tower, looking down into the base as werewolf and vampire fought on. So much had happened since her thoughts had simply drifted away.

"You know what to do, Danelle. You remember. Do it." Nerys, or should I say Danelle, nodded, closing her eyes. Something silky flittered across her half-bare back, and she knew what it was. Her laughter rang out as she reached back to touch the supple feathers.

Nerys dove, wings spreading behind her, no longer the dead, leathery substance they once were. The large clock tower chimed with midnight.

Gabriel Van Helsing, the Wolf hunched over the bat of Dracula, teeth bared and readied over the vampire's neck, a twisted irony of fate. But he was thrown away from his enemy by Nerys, who crouched over her husband.

"Wife? What . . ." His voice choked in his throat as he looked upon her brilliance, radiating a holy light. "I should have know," he whispered. She pressed a finger to his lips.

"Hush love." Her mind was protected by God, her body protected by God. She had hated him, then cried for him, asked him to claim redemption. He should of known.

"Angel? I should have known. None else could love me," he turned his eyes from hers, wincing as he shifted his injured arm. She said nothing, staring down at him with love and sweet sadness.

"He loves you. You know this. You only need ask." She smooth tendrils of dark hair from his transformed face, planting a small kiss on his lips, trying not to shrink away from the burn of his lips where hers had touched his.

"You ask too much, Ner— Ah!" A mighty roared escaped him as sharp canines bit down into the flesh of his shoulder, pain unbearable, and a death that he knew would come swiftly to him.

"No!" His sweet wife cried out, once again throwing the werewolf away from the pair. Her hands held his face, his eyes loosing focus as the venom disagreed with the virus already holding him. Tears streamed down her face to land on his.

"Please say it, love. Ask for forgiveness, so that we may be together! I love you!" Nerys screamed, kissing him again. Dracula's limbs went limp, his head lolling in her hands, eyes loosing shine.

"Please forgive me." Those were the last words of Count Vladislaus Dragulia.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ooooooooooooooo/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The fire burned deep, the body of the Princess Anna of the gypsies fading into nothing but ashes. It had been three days since the fateful night. Three days since she had come to terms with her true self. Three days since Gabriel had also gone through the process of understanding his place in life here on Earth. Three days since, in his madness, he had killed his love, and been cured at the same time.

But redemption came, and now they waited their turn, to be accepted into the realm of Heaven.

And when she reached those Golden Gates, she found her handsome, ever-loving husband inside.

FIN 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ooooooooooooooo/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N: WOO-HOO! It's finally finished! Hallelujah! I want feedback. What do you think? Hate it? Love it? I, personally, am just glad to be done with it. It took too long. But it's done now. Yay! You guys want to know a secret? When I first started this story, I had absolutely no plot for it at all. Who would have known it would be so successful? ;-)


End file.
